Hidden in the Shadows (KTA)
by Jazzy757505
Summary: Soundwave is not at all he seems after he and Laserbeak was caught by the Autobots and held prisoner. Will he find a place where is excepted? Or will he be rejected? And what is behind that visor of his?
1. Chapter 1

A groundbridge appeared next to the human military plant. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Arcee rolled out and the groundbridge closed behind them. Unknown to the Autobots, Soundwave was right behind them.

"Stupid Autobots," she thought, analysing the current situation. After obtaining the vehicons location, she opened a groundbridge next to them in order for them to bring the package back to Megatron successfully.

Two of the four vehicons started to shoot back at the advancing Autobots, missing every shot.

"Slagging vehicons," she muttered in her processor, "Looks like I have to back them up, again!" she released Laserbeak into the air, caught by Optimus Prime. He transformed into his bipedal mode and flew up in the air, avoiding Laserbeak's red laser shots before he turned around and punched Laserbeak square on the nose.

"OW!" Laserbeak screamed through the symbiant bond, pain flooding over to Soundwave. She mentally growled and pursued after Optimus Prime.

"Don't worry Laser, I got your back,"

"Yep, bossbot," the vehicons entered the groundbridge, forcing Soundwave to close it off.

"It took them that long!" Soundwave groaned through the symbiant bond, "Couldn't they have ran! Would've made our life easier!"

"Agreed, bossbot," the Autobots stepped on their brakes, sending a cloud of dust in the air. Optimus Prime flew up and started shooting at Soundwave with his energon cannon. She maneuvered through the sky as best as she could but their was simply too many shots. She got hit on the side and started to fall out of the sky.

"No, bossbot!" Laserbeak screamed through the bond and willed herself to get up. She flew towards Soundwave and attached herself to her torso. Soundwave transformed into her bipedal mode just before she hit the electrical wire, sending a cloud of black dust in the air.

"Woah!" Smokescreen exclaimed. Soundwave tried to lift herself up with Laserbeak underneath her as support but the electrical shocks and the impact of the crash was too much for her as she collapsed and fell into stasis lock.

Soundwave's HUD system onlined slowly as she assessed her surroundings. She was held on a metal berth with energon cuffs.

 _Running scans. No major injuries. Energon: 50%. In Autobot Base. Left side repaired by unknown entity. Zero damage to wings._

Soundwave mentally groaned as she tried to lift her servos up to see how big the energon cuffs were. Too small for her servos to slip through.

"All you alright Laserbeak?" she asked through the bond the shared.

"Top conditions bossbot!" Laserbeak replied cheerfully. Soundwave narrowed her eyes.

"I know you're lying!" Laserbeak huffed.

"Fine, energon levels are at 40%, have a sustainable injury on the helm but otherwise fine," Laserbeak huffed. She has never passed through her boss. Soundwave tried weakly to wiggle around the limited space from the energon cuffs but she finally gave in as her HUD flashed in warning.

 _Energon Levels: 45%._

"Because we had the foresight to shield our new base our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship," Ratchet said smugly to everyone in the hearing distance.

"Nor will they, in turn, be able to pinpoint his location," Optimus Prime said. Soundwave mentally snorted when she heard that they called her a "he". Laserbeak laughed wildly through the bond, careful not to make any physical movements.

Guess we have all the time in the world to make Mr.

Personality tell us everything he knows," Wheeljack said, pounding his servos together.

"I'll like to see you try!" Soundwave said sarcastically through the bond.

Guess we have all the time in the world to make _Mr._

 _Personality_ tell us everything _he_ knows," Laserbeak imitated Wheeljack's gruff voice through the bond, making both bots mentally have a laughing fit. It must of been so funny because Soundwave shook a little but straightened her composure right away. Luckily, no bots noticed.

"The 'Con surveillance chief must know a lot, right?" Jack said, stating the obvious. Soundwave mentally face palmed.

"So this is the prized human that Prime chose to hold the Key to Vector Sigma!" Laserbeak said, snorting, "He's so stupid!"

"I agree with you on that one," Soundwave replied through the bond.

"But Soundwave doesn't speak, does he?" Miko asked, leaning against the yellow railings of one of the human platforms.

"Hahaha! Wait… It's been so long, I forgot what your voice sounds like," Laserbeak said sadly. Soundwave sent a mental hug over the bond.

"Once we get out of here, I'll talk, ok?" Soundwave asked, knowing the answer already. Laserbeak sent a burst of excitement over the bond.

"Wait, aren't we going to return to the Nemesis?" Laserbeak asked, confused.

"No Laserbeak," Soundwave said, sighing, "I'm tired of being a servant to Megatron, I'm tired of being a Decepticon, I'm tired of this whole war!"

"Me too," Laserbeak said sadly, memories of warfare ran through her processor, "Let's go somewhere no one can find use, bossbot!" Soundwave send a wave of love over the bond.

"I'm not sure he even has a face," Raf said spookily. Laserbeak's anger washed through the bond.

"You slagging piece of flesh…" she started but a wave of calmness overflowed Laserbeak's anger.

"Not now," Soundwave said sternly. Laserbeak sighed.

"Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?" Optimus Prime asked, his face not far away from Soundwave's visor.

"Watch this," Soundwave analysed Optimus Prime's speech and broke it up.

"Why is Megatron st stealing human technology? What is he att attempting to build?" came the reply from Soundwave. Laserbeak laughed hysterically from the other end of the bond. Soundwave joined in the laughing rapanged.

"Whoa, Optimus Prime: The remix," Miko said in a dramatic voice. She flashed a smiley face on her visor screen, her fram visibly shaking from the mental laughter and she and her symbiant shared. Everybot stared in surprised at Soundwave.

"Oh, yeah? Why don't I wipe that smile right off his face," Bulkhead said, transformed one of his servos into a spherical basher.

"I'll like to see you try!" Soundwave retorted mentally, making Laserbeak laugh along, mentally.

"Soundwave, we have treated you fairly," Optimus Prime said, his patience wearing thin, "For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build, before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation," Soundwave let out, well, soundwaves and made everyone in the perimeter cover their ears or audios, stepping away from her.

"Go bossbot!" Laserbeak mentally cheered, "That's why you're called Soundwave in the first place!" Soundwave smirked in reply.

"Scrap this! Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out, so I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first-hand look at the information recorded on his drives!" Ratchet said exasperatedly. Laserbeak was now boiling in anger.

"HOW DARE…"

"Laserbeak, watch your emotions," Soundwave said sternly, "Now is not the time to let loose," Laserbeak half grunted in reply.

"Uh-oh," Arcee said.

"All right, he's downloading data!" Bulkhead said, outraged.

"No," Ratchet said fearfully, "Soundwave is erasing data!"

"Soundwave superior," Soundwave smirked widely under her visor as she distorted her own voice, "Autobots inferior," she let her screen go blank and let her helm fall back on the berth.

"Is he?" Bulkhead let the question fall.

"His vital signs remain functional," Ratchet said gravely, "It seems he has simply severed all communications, by crashing his own drives!"

"That's what you believe," Soundwave snorted mentally, making her smirk even wider under the cover of her visor. Laserbeak sent a mental high five.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler's voice rang from Optimus Prime's comm link, "These recent 'Con heists have General Bryce breathing down my neck! So I gotta get back to the barbecue today for another grilling,"

"Understood, Agent Fowler," Optimus Prime replied stoically, "And rest assured, should our prisoner return online, we will resume our interrogation,"

"Sounds like a plan!" Agent Fowler said, contented with Prime's report, "I'll get back to base as soon as possible," Wheeljack shifted from one pede to another, an idea sparked in his processor.

"Why don't we see what's under that visor?" Wheeljack proclaimed out loud. Soundwave mentally cringed as her worst nightmare was coming to reality.

"By that you mean?" Arcee asked, letting the question go unfinished.

"See," Wheeljack started to explain excitedly, "Soundwave always has his visor on so he must be hiding something, so why not take it off? You know, so we can talk to him face to face, optic to optic! Why, we could finally make a dent in the Con's ego!" Wheeljack burst in excitement. "Let's see if the Con really has a face,"

"Uh oh," Laserbeak said warningly, "This is not good, not good at all!"

"Laserbeak, do not engage," Soundwave said, trying to be brave as scenarios of the outcome ran through her processor, "Maybe the Autobots might let that idea slip,"

"Great idea Jackie!" Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack's back harshly. Everybot nodded their agreement and looked at Prime. He walked over to the presumingly offline Soundwave.

"I'm afraid we have no other choices, Soundwave," Optimus Prime reached out for Soundwave's visor. Soundwave instinctively popped her visor back online and leaned away from Prime's servos.

"The Cons scared!" Miko said, punching the air. Wheeljack snickered evilly. Everybot gathered around Soundwave as Optimus Prime reached in.

"Sorry bossbot but I'm going to defy your orders!" Laserbeak said, preparing to transform.

"No!" Soundwave yelled mentally, "Wait until we are sure that they will take my visor off," Soundwave sent a mental glare through the bond. Laserbeak grunted in submission as she waited to pounce. Prime's digits felt around the visor for a clasp as Soundwave began to struggle. Energon tears threatened to fall out of her optics.

"That's it," Laserbeak transformered and kicked Prime's servos away but it was too late, the visor was already off. It flew in the air for a short distance, skidding as it made contact. Soundwave shut her optics tight as she felt Laserbeak stand, shielding her from the Autobots.

"Don't touch bossbot!" Laserbeak growled as she got in a defensive stance. She was currently in her bipedal mode the resembles to a human bird. Her optics were different colors as the green and blue clashed together in each optic, creating a tie dyed look.

"Y-you can talk?" Smokescreen asked, bewildered.

"Of course I can you stupid Autoscum!" Laserbeak growled and flashed her claws out, "I'm not just a dumb robot that boss bot created!" Laserbeak leaned her head behind her back to look at Soundwave. Her optics were still shut tight. "We'll get you out of her boss bot!"

"What is the Con's secret?!" Ratchet demands, inching forward a tiny bit.

"You will not address boss bot that way!" Laserbeak said tactfully, careful not to reveal Soundwave's real gender.

"Laserbeak, stand down," Soundwave said through the bond.

"No boss-

"I said stand down!" Laserbeak grunted out loud, glaring at the Autobots before relaxing her stance.

"May I ask why Soundwave wears a visor?" Optimus Prime asked Laserbeak, approaching her carefully. Laserbeak glared at him.

"Boss bot will never tell you," she said warningly, glancing at the visor on the ground. Smokescreen noticed the glance and made a dash for a visor, grabbing it off the floor and held it tightly.

"Don't even think about it," Smokescreen warned. Soundwave let a few energon tears slip from her tightly shut optics. Laserbeak felt her emotion from the bond and growled loudly.

"Don't cry boss, don't want the Bots to see!" Soundwave stopped herself.

"Step aside,"

"But-

"Step aside!" Soundwave said sternly, "I'm your commanding officer and I order you to step aside," Laserbeak growled and glared at the Autobots before stepping aside. The Autobots leaned in to look at Soundwave's delicate face. Her face met the edges of her helmet, smooth and shiny. She had a small mouth that was just right, not too big or too small. Her optics were shut tight but she let it loosen and her optics fluttered.

The light was too much for her as she spent a long time behind a visor, in darkness. She adjusted her vision and forced herself to lift her helm and look at the Autobots.

Everyone gasped when they saw her optics. They were a tie dye of red, blue, a green, each color clashing and fading into each other. Each optic had a different pattern of the tie dye. She blinked several times to adjust her vision, took a look at the Autobots and laid her head back down.

"That can't be…" Bumblebee chirped, trailing off.

"Soundwave's a femme!?" Wheeljack said, confirming everyone's fear and observations. Laserbeak growled at the broadcasted fact.

"You call yourselves Autobots?" she said distastefully, "and you chained a femme, invade her personal privacy and threaten to use 'less civil methods of interrogation!?"

"Laserbeak," Soundwave said warningly through the bond.

"You better give bossbot her visor back or else," Laserbeak threatened.

"You are in no condition to threaten as your 'bossbot' is confined by us," Ultra Magnus stepped forward and looked at Laserbeak warningly and she glared at him. Ratchet ran several scans over Soundwave.

"How could I have missed that!" Ratchet said when his scans confirmed that she was a femme, "All this time…"

"So Soundwave is a girl?" Jack asked, surprised as well.

"Yes, Jack," Optimus confirmed looking at Soundwave's defeated form, "Soundwave is a girl,"


	2. Chapter 2

Laserbeak noticed how broken and helpless Soundwave is and she rushed over to Soundwave's helm.

"Bossbot," she whispered, gently stroking her smooth face, "You ok?" Soundwave didn't answer as she shut her optics tightly and closed her end of the bond. Laserbeak growled loudly and turned around, glaring at all of the Autobots murderously.

"I will offline you-

"Just offline me already," Soundwave spoke softly, her voice box cracked from vorns of unused. Laserbeak's ears quirked up and everyone in the Autobot base heard Soundwave's broken voice. Laserbeak ran to Soundwave's face and slapped her.

"Don't you dare say that bossbot!" Laserbeak scolded gently, "You still have more vorns to go!" Soundwave twitched her close optics and forced herself to go into stasis lock.

 _3...2...1… Stasis Lock_

"NO!" Laserbeak yelled, jumping up and down on Soundwave's chasis. She growled loudly and glared at the Autobots with a murderous cold glare that could kill. Her optics dangerously flashed crimson.

"Woah, woah woah," Smokescreen said, holding his servos in front of him, "Let's not get too hasty!" Laserbeak held her stance and growled louder. Optimus Prime stepped forward slowly.

"Why is Soundwave hiding her true gender?" he asked gently, not wanting to offend the already offended femme. Apparently, it was the wrong move. Laserbeak just growled louder and prepared to attack. Wheeljack ran up and stood between them.

"Woah!" he said, "Why don't you calm down that temper of yours!" Laserbeak growled and launched herself forward, scratching Wheeljack on the face. She used her claws to push herself back and landed on Soundwave's chest.

"Watch it _Autoscum,_ " she said in a dangerously quiet voice. Wheeljack used his thumb and wipe his cheek and brought it up to his optics. Energon covered his thumb. Wheeljack growled but Ultra Magnus put a servo on his shoulder, silencing him. Optimus Prime took a step forward.

"Would you like some energon?" he asked, surprising the femme. She growled softly. Optimus Prime nodded to Ratchet and he handed him a full energon cube. Optimus Prime placed it on his servo and carefully extended it towards her.

"Give her visor back!" she growled, backing away from his extended servo. Optimus Prime nodded at Smokescreen. He hesitantly walked forward and handed Laserbeak Soundwave's visor, backing away immediately. Laserbeak grasped on the visor as it followed the flow of gravity, threatening to pull Laserbeak along with it. Her face contorted as she tried to pull it up. She let go and transformed in her bird form, flying underneath the visor and she lifted it up slowly.

As she flew next to Soundwave's face and leaned to her left until the visor slid off her back. The visor leaned into Soundwave's face and the other side was over the hatch. She landed on Soundwave's face and pushed the visor in until it clicked securely. She stood on the visor and sighed contently.

Suddenly, her face contorted in pain and she held her right side. Energon was seeping out her digits as she pressed harder against her wound. Her legs crumbled beneath her and she collapsed on her knees. She leaned over to her right and she lay on Soundwave's visor, her servos still pressed tightly against her side as the energon ran on Soundwave's visor and over the side.

 _Stasis Lock...3...2...1_

Laserbeak's face relaxed as her frame went limp. Ratchet rushed over and picked up Laserbeak gently. He put her on a metal berth assessed her injuries.

"Why are you helping the Con?" Wheeljack asked gruffly, looking at Laserbeak in distaste.

"She is no Con," Ratchet merely replied, "If you had noticed, her optics are not red but a mix of green and blue," Wheeljack snorted, rolling his eyes.

"If she's not a Con, why is she working for them?" Wheeljack said, making a comeback. Ratchet didn't reply and continued repairing Laserbeak's wound.

"We will question them later when they are online," Optimus Prime said, closing the argument between his comrades. Ratchet scanned Laserbeak and let out a cry of surprise. Everybot crowded around him.

"Could I see!?" Miko protested, leaning dangerously far from the railing. Bulkhead turned around and his optics widen, rushing over and used on of his digit and pushed her back gently.

"No Miko," Bulkhead explained gently, "These Cons are dangerous!" Miko pouted.

"Listen to him Miko," Jack said, pulling her back, "They have a good reason for putting us here!" Miko pouted more, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is it Doctor?" Ultra Magnus asked. Ratchet turned around, his face full of surprise.

"If my scans are correct," he started, "Laserbeak is barely a youngling!" Bumblebee's optics widen.

"What is a sparkling doing in a Decepticon warship?"

"Maybe that Con kidnapped her!" Wheeljack said, his servos forming a fist.

"That would be illogical," Arcee said, "You saw the way Laserbeak protected Soundwave,"

"Furthermor, Laserbeak has sustained a concussion," Ratchet said glancing at Optimus Prime, "putting it in human terms," Optimus Prime's optics flashed guiltily.

"How old is she?" Raf asked, leaning over the railing.

"In human terms," Ratchet paused, calculating, "She is only 12 years old!" Miko gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"But," Miko protested, "She's so young!"

"Exactly!" Ratchet exclaimed. No bot but Optimus Prime knows that the grumpy medic has a soft spot for sparklings and younglings. Not old younglings. Only younglings that have just attained their youngling hood. Ratchet pushed his way out of the circle that the bots have made around him and proceeded to scan Soundwave, again. Ratchet gasped again.

"What now doc bot?" Smokescreen asked, excited for more jaw-dropping news. A wrench whizzed through the air and gave Smokescreen a smack on the helm, leaving a sizeable dent.

"Ow!" Ratchet turned around.

"First of, don't call me doc bot!" Ratchet waved his wrench around threatenly, "Second, Soundwave is also barely a youngling!" Wheeljack laughed but when he saw no one laughing with him, he grew serious. Miko opened her mouth to ask but Ratchet beat her to it.

"In human terms," Ratchet said, walking over to clean the spilt energon on Soundwave's visor, "She is only 14 years old!" This time, it was Jack's turn to gasp.

"How did she," he said, gesturing at Soundwave, "Be such a high ranking Con when she's barely a teenager!" Laserbeak rolled over to her other side and groaned.

"Questions will have to wait," Optimus Prime's authoritative voice rang out, "Now, we must let them rest,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you iceblossom98,** **Yuka Ayna The Being of Balance,**_ _ **TurboFerret,**_ ** _nijha44, and featherfin (Guest)_** ** _for either following, favoriting, or writing a review for my story! This story was just in my head for such a long time so I finally decided to write it as a Christmas Special. Even thought it has nothing to do with Christmasn :D_**

Laserbeak onlined and her HUD reported her condition to her.

 _Energon Levels: Low... Need to Refuel. Damage on Right side repaired._

Laserbeak's optics popped open. Damage on Right side repaired! She sat up quickly and groaned, clutching her right side.

"Ep ep yep!" Ratchet scolded, waving his wrench in the air, "You are in no condition to move!" Laserbeak hissed and stood up. Ratchet grumbled and used one of his digit to push her back down. Laserbeak hissed and stood back up again when Ratchet wasn't looking. She walked towards the edge of the metal berth, transformed and flew over to Soundwave.

"Bossbot!" Laserbeak yelled through the bond. Soundwave jolted online.

"What!" she yelled back. Laserbeak mentally flinched.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, once you find out how to get these energon cuffs off me!" Soundwave yelled back, careful not to struggle. Laserbeak smiled.

"Laserbeak," Soundwave said sternly through the bond, "Mission: Free Soundwave," Laserbeak mentally saluted. She glanced around the Autobot base and heard distant voices discussing things from the other side. She grinned evilly and transformed, flying to the underside of the metal berth, trying to find any keyholes. She flew to the far side of the berth, where Soundwave's feet was strapped down and she found a keyhole.

"Found the keyhole bossbot!" Laserbeak reported through the bond. Soundwave mentally nodded approvingly. Laserbeak gravitised to the underside of the berth, transformed back to her bipedal mode and stuck her claws in, twisting and turning until she heard a satisfying click.

The energon cuffs above her disappeared and Soundwave got up quietly and slowly, sliding of the berth. Laserbeak degravitised and flew up to Soundwave, smiling over the bond.

"Let's get out of here!" Laserbeak mentally yelled. Just then, Wheeljack and Bulkhead was casually walking in the medbay when they saw Soundwave standing and Laserbeak flying beside her. Soundwave immediately transformed into her alt mode.

"The Cons escaped!" Wheeljack yelled, firing at Soundwave and Laserbeak. They skilfully dodged all of his shots and proceeded to shot back. All of the Autobots ran to the medbay, saw Soundwave and Laserbeak flying out quickly and also joined in the pursuit.

"Join in with me!" Soundwave yelled, flying directly above Laserbeak. Laserbeak ascended in altitude and joined into Soundwave's chest. Soundwave shot at the walls of the base and flew out. One stray shot hit her on the left wing and altered her course but she immediately regained balance and she flew off into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Laserbeak asked once they were airborne, "Where are we going to go now?"

"Somewhere away from all of this war," Soundwave said, growling as she picked up signals of humans pursuing her, leaded by Optimus Prime, on air.

"Those Autobots never give up," Laserbeak groaned, preparing to dispatch herself when the time is right. Soundwave dodges all of their feeble attempts to shoot at her and accelerated to incredible speeds. Soundwave opened a groundbridge in front of her and dissapeared into it, closing the groundbridge after her. Optimus Prime stop abruptly, almost causing an air collison between the military jets.

"Autobots," Optimus Prime said through comm, "We have lost our Decepticon prisoner,"

 _ **Hehehe, looks like I forgot to add this chapter :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Soundwave flew over the dry and sandy Nevada desert, looking for any rock formations that could be blasted into. Her scanners were up and alert, searching for any Decepticons or any open energon mines.

She and Laserbeak had already scratched their Decepticon insignia, destroying the tracker in the process. Soundwave had disconnected any connections to Decepticons in her and Laserbeak's comm link, creating new comm links for both of them, while airborne. The Chief Communication Officer is that awesome.

"Look!" Laserbeak chirped through the bond, "There's an opening in one of those rock formations!" Soundwave zoomed towards that opening with her scanner and scanned to see how far it went.

 _Cave: 50 feet tall and 5 miles deep. Possible openings to other caves._

"Nice," Soundwave complemented. Both ex-Cons dove down and landed in front of the cave opening. With her scanners, Soundwave could see that there were stalagmites hanging from the circular ceilings. Stalactites rose from the rock floors, completing the scenery.

The ex-Cons stepped into the cave and looked around. The cave goes in quite deep with enough space to store and build things.

"New base?" Laserbeak asked through the bond.

"Yep," Soundwave said, surprising Laserbeak. She stared at her boss, blinking her eyes several times.

"What!"

"Nothing," Laserbeak stammered, "It's just that it's been so long since I hear you talk," Soundwave shrugged and continued to walk down the cave. Laserbeak stare at her back before shaking her head and running after her.

The staked out a place where they would put their berths, their equipment, and energon. Maybe if they have time to spare, they might build a rec space behind some of those stalactites.

They both were widely known for their deadly moves in battle, never losing (except once but we'll get to that later) but there was one thing that nobot knows about. They both are very good at building and also very pproductive

They cut up the stalagmites here and there, where it wasn't needed and used what the humans called "super glue" to stick it together. They decided to keep the natural form of the stalagmites because:

It was pretty

They didn't have to even out the edges

Once the sun started to set you could see just a sliver of the moon over the horizon, they had finished their berthroom and storage space.

"Let's raid some energon mines tomorrow!" Laserbeak said excitedly, punching the air. She has never felt so happy in her entire life. Away from all this war with only her and her boss. Soundwave smiled behind her visor and she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter gives insight on Soundwave and Laserbeak's past. I promise, the next chapter will have some more action in it!**_

Laserbeak sat up and yawned, stretching her wings and her limbs. Soundwave just sat up and got off the bed. Current Decepticon mines popped up on her visor. Laserbeak yawned and examined the mines.

"Which one is easiest to get into?"

"This one," Soundwave said through the bond and a red dot appeared at one of the mines. The information on the side tells us that the mine is almost drained off energon and there were stacks of them waiting to be moved.

Soundwave opened up a groundbridge and both ex-Cons disappeared through the swirling green mass. The appeared behind a pile of rubble, ducking just in time to avoid a vehicon on patrol. They slid silently through the shadows, weaving between the piles of rubble, machinery, and vehicons. At last, they came to the storage room filled with stacks and stacks of distilled energon. Soundwave and Laserbeak wordlessly started to load cubes of bright blue energon into barrels that they found next to the stacks.

They were filling the barrel with energon cubes when the next vehicon patrol came around the corner. When they saw Soundwave, they froze and pointed their guns at her. Soundwave stood up straight and motioned them to come close.

"Soundwave?" one of them asked hesitantly the other positioned it's gun at her helm. Soundwave nodded so they relaxed and walked closer towards her. She pulled out her tentacles and protruded both of them int their spark chambers. Laserbeak appeared next to them and cut off their comm links.

Soundwave protruded 2 more tentacles into their throat, crushing and damaging their voice boxes permanently. Energon was spewing out of their necks and spark chambers and the vehicons went limb and dropped to the ground, their red visor flashing red before trurning blank. Soundwave opened up a groundbridge behind her and pushed the barrel of energon through with Laserbeak sitting on the handle.

Once they got back to their base, Laserbeak let out a sigh of relief and got two energon cubes, handing one to Soundwave. Soundwave held the energon cube delicately in her servo. She examined the rich electric blue color of the cube carefully before looking at Laserbeak who was waiting patiently.

"As the humans put it," Laserbeak held her cube in the air, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," Soundwave said softly before removing her visor. She set her visor delicately on the energon cubes before looking at Laserbeak with a dangerous smirk. She swirled the contents of the cube slowly before bringing the energon cube to her lift and began to sip it slowly. Laserbeak followed suit, savoring the sweet blandness of the energon.

"Feels good to go back to normal," Laserbeak said once she finished her energon cube. Soundwave nodded, smirking widely as the past ran through her processor. Days of living on the streets of Kaon, meeting Laserbeak, joining the gladiator fights in the Pits. She pushed any memories past those days from her processor.

They moved to their berth and sat down, facing each other and leaning against the walls. Laserbeak had her arms laid limply beside her frame and her legs were spread comfortablely apart. Soundwave laid her legs straight beside Laserbeak with her arms laid on her lap. Her back was straight against the wall.

"We're on the run again," Laserbeak said contently, "From Autobots and Cons alike,"

"Once he finds out," Soundwave said softly and slowly. It truly has been a long time since she had a real conversations. In the Pits, she was known as the deadly and silent mech, after all, Soundwave is a mech's name. She was the shadowy underdog whose past was unknown of.

Laserbeak was the silent creation that Soundwave "made", assisting Soundwave in his battles. Since Laserbeak was a "creation", she wasn't counted as a person, therefore allowed to assist Soundwave during her fights.

Everybot just thought Soundwave controlled Laserbeak, in some ways, an extent of her will. It was partly true as Laserbeak followed her orders but she wasn't an extent of Soundwave's will. She was a strong willed individual that has her own opinions and thoughts which she likes to express, sometimes too harshly.

"Hello! Earth to bossbot!" Soundwave jumped and looked around frantically. Laserbeak giggled and started to laugh hysterically. Soundwave frowned.

"You should've seen your expression!" Laserbeak said through feats of laughter, "It was priceless," Soundwave pretended to pout and she crossed her arms.

"Aw c'mon!" Laserbeak whined, "You have to admit that was funny!" Soundwave slowly let the frown fall and she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Affirmative," she said. She got up and brought her visor back, starting to put it back on.

"Soundwave," Laserbeak called. Soundwave paused and looked at her younger friend, companion, and partner in crime. She lowered the visor and placed it on her lap.

"Could you please not wear the visor?" Laserbeak asked with a sweet voice, using her puppy dog look and pouted. Soundwave took one look at those eyes and she instantly melted. After all, seekers of Vos are well known for being great caretakers and have a soft spot for sparklings.

"Affirmative," she agreed, a small smile was on her face plates.

"Soundwave," Laserbeak mock scolded, "You're too formal," Soundwave smiled widely, laughing through the bond. Laserbeak jumped up and punched the air.

"Yes!" she celebrated, "I got you to smile!" Soundwave shook her head at Laserbeak antics. She always got her to smile, no matter what.

"Go to recharge now," she scolded through the bond. The cave was filled with darkness now, the only light in the cave were the light that came from Laserbeak's blue and green tie-dyed optics, and Soundwave's red, blue, and green tie-dyed optics.

Laserbeak crawled on top of Soundwave's chest and snuggled comfortably in her chest slot. Soundwave softly smiled and let herself relax and she slid until she was lying flat on the cold stone berth. She placed one servo over Laserbeak as a blanket before going to recharge herself.

If you looked carefully before, the red and blue part of Soundwave's optics seemed to lose ¼ of their space to the green section of her optics.

Same with Laserbeak, the blue part of her optics also lost ¼ of their space to her green part. The red in Soundwave's optics shone less intently than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

"Any sign of Soundwave?" Megatron asked, pacing around in his control room. The Decepticons have loss 50% of it's efficiency after Soundwave left. Nobot could replace the TIC's place or job. He was the only one who could manage the communications, rations, shifts, and the divisions of the vehicons. Without him, everything began to collapse.

"No, my lord," Knock Out said, typing furiously on the keyboard, "We haven't been able to locate his signature or contact his via comm link," Starscream let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why can't we just appoint another bot as TIC!" he complained. Megatron turned around and gave him the evil glare. Starscream backed down immediately.

"I-I mean yes," he stuttered before regaining his composure, "We need to find him immediately!" he turned around and walked briskly to his station and typed away. Megatron growled softly and shook his head. Starscream was a coward and a traitor but he has the processors. A vehicon walked into control room.

"My lord," it started to say, "We had a breach in one of our energon mines," Megatron looked at it thoughtfully.

"Show me," the vehicon pulled up a picture of 2 offline vehicons laying on their backs with a gaping hole in their spark and throat. They lay in their own pool of energon, wires broken and sticking out of their spark chamber and throat. Metal debris lay broken on the ground in the gaping holes. Basically, the site was terrifying, but not to Megatron. He found it interesting.

"Who did this?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice. The vehicon took a step backward and ran out of the room. Megatron looked around the remaining vehicons in the room. They all shuddered and left hurriedly, tripping over themselves, trying to scramble out quickly. The only ones left are Knock Out and Starscream. They looked at each other nervously. RIght about then, Breakdown entered, bringing 2 energon cubes with him.

"Uhh," he said nervously when everybot was looking at him, "Is there a problem?" Megatron clasped his hands behind his back and walked slowly towards Breakdown.

"Actually there is," Megatron said with an edge, "There has been a breach in one of our energon mines," he pulled the picture of the dead vehicons. Breakdown studied the picture carefully and looked at Megatron.

"I want you to lead a squadron of vehicons to investigate the sight," Megatron ordered, looking at him menacingly. Breakdown nodded, threw one cube to Knock Out and walked out briskly. Megatron glanced at Starscream and Knock Out and the two of them turned around to their stations and worked, or pretended to work. Megatron smirked evilly. Whoever did that was going to pay the price and he is going to be the one to charge it.

 _Autobot Base_

"I can't believe we didn't put energon cuffs on the bird!" Wheeljack ranted, pacing up and down the base, "So stupid!" Miko groaned.

"Dude!" she stood up and screamed, "Stop the pacing! You're giving me a headache!" Wheeljack grumbled and sat down. Everyone had been in a bad mode since the ex-Cons escaped. Even Optimus Prime was moody.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

"Incoming call," Ratchet said, "From the Nemesis," Everyone stood up and crowded around the computer, leaving space for Optimus Prime to stand in front of the camera. The camera buzzed to life as Megatron appeared on the screen. Wheeljack growled but was shushed by a whack on the back from Bulkhead.

"Why hello Optimus," Megatron said arrogantly, "Long time no see,"

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus queried. Megatron chuckled and looked at Optimus Prime menacingly.

"I want my TIC back!" he roared. He took a deep sigh and regained his composure, "I want my TIC back," Wheeljack groaned and pushed his way into the view of the camera.

"Your TIC escaped 2 days ago!" he said exasperatedly. Megatron raised an eyebrow, if he had any.

"Is that so?" he asked, "Then why hasn't he returned to me!"

"Actually-

"Actually," Ratchet said glaring at Wheeljack, " _HE_ made quite a mess of our base!" Megatron growled and ended the call. Everyone turned and glared at Wheeljack.

"What!"

"Wheeljack," Optimus Prime said sternly, "Almost letting the Decepticons know of Soundwave's true gender was a drastic mistake" Wheeljack grumbled.

"She's a Con!" he protested

"She may be a Con but she's a youngling," Ratchet said harshly, "Laserbeak is a sparkling and you know what the Cons do to younglings and sparklings," Wheeljack grumbled. Ratchet whipped out a wrench and struck him on the head.

"And more," Ratchet continued, "She's a femme!" The whole base went dead quiet after Ratchet's outburst.

"What do the Cons do to kids and teens?" Miko asked innocently. Optimus Prime vented softly. He looked at Raf.

"Do you want to know?" he asked softly. Raf nodded slowly, gulping and he took a seat. Everyone took a seat.

 _After the war broke out, Megatron realised that the Autobot were rescuing sparklings and younglings, raising them to become future Autobots. He couldn't, wouldn't allow that to happen so he set on a killing rampage. He started to bomb all youth centers, orphanages, hospitals, even individual houses to stop that from happening._

 _Everytime the Autobots got to an orphanage, youth center, or a hospital, they would see mangled broken bodies of the deceased caretakers and the sparklings and younglings. It was a devastating sight._

 _Not only that, Megatron also went after femmes. It didn't matter if they were Autobots or not. He killed them all. If he didn't kill them, he would take them back to his base and keep them prisoner, using them for other purposes. Not long after, femmes, sparklings, and younglings became a scarcity. Finding one was like mining for gold, a rare and lucky find quickly put in protection._

 _Megatron despises femmes in his ranks, with the exception of Arachnid as she was a deformed bot. She didn't even count as a cybertronian to him. She was also a smart, sly, and cunning individual that would greatly contribute to his evil reign._

"That's so bad!" Miko said teary eyes, she sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. Raf was also sniffling. Jack was trying to stay strong for his friends but the sorrow showed in his eyes. Wheeljack was taking deep breathes. All the mechs were taking deep breathes. Arcee just sat there.

"Why would anyone do that to kids?!" Miko said sadly.

"The world isn't always a pretty place," Smokescreen said, also looking gloomy. Everyone was so sad, they forgot all about Soundwave or what was going on on the Decepticon warship.

 _On the Nemesis_

"Soundwave is not with the Autobot?" Starscream asked Megatron after he ended the cal abruptly.

"No he is not," he growled, "Where is he now!?" Starscream shrunk back and gulped.

"W-would you like me to s-send out a s-search s-squadron, my L-lord?" Starscream shakily suggested. Megatron offlined his optics, and turned them back on. His crimson optics seemed more red than ever and he was fuming in anger.

"I want you to personally lead that squadron!" Megatron whipped around and looked at Starscream sternly, "Can I trust that you will not fail me?"

"Of course, my lord!" Starscream straightened his composure, putting on a serious face, "You could count on me!" Megatron nodded and Starscream turned around and briskly left the control center. Once he was out of audioshot, he smirked evilly.

"Time to hunt down that useless noface Con!"

 _ **You know what I said about action in the last chapter? Well that is kinda delayed! I'm now leaving you with the worse thing that could happen after a chapter... a cliffhanger!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Life was good for the ex-Cons. The continued to renovate their new home, adding extra measure in the security. A big cave opening in the middle of a solid wall of rock was very noticeable. Soundwave, being the very resourceful person managed to salvage scrap metal here and there to make a camouflage device that, well camouflaged the entrance of the cave. Now, it looks like an ordinary part of the canyon wall.

But it still has problems, sometimes, the electricity sparks and fizzes and the whole system shuts down. That gave the ex-Cons a spark attack as it happened during the night when they were recharging. This resulted in more "night trips" to the nearby scrapyard. The camouflage system is stable, for now.

The energon they collected from the Decepticon mine was enough to sustain them for quite a long time, if they ration themselves. They couldn't risk going on another energon raid because that would raise suspicion. A lot of suspicion. Megatron was bound to know by now. A signal popped up on Soundwave's visor.

"What is it?" Laserbeak flew up to get a closer look. She was still in her bipedal mode. Since she was a mini neutral, her wings seemed too big for her body, almost like fairy wings. She used that to her advantage and spent cycles flapping her wings, trying to propel herself into the air. In the end, her efforts were not wasted. She could fly in her bipedal mode and in her alt mode.

The skill was very usefull because she isn't a very big bot. She is only up to Soundwave's knees and she might not get any taller. She hasn't in a few vorns now. She now uses her shortness to her advantage in stealth missions and fighting techniques.

"An attack it seems," a clip of Megatron's voice replied. The visor showed red spots and purple spots close together on the map.

"They're still fighting?" Soundwave nodded. Laserbeak thought for a moment before a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"Wanna crash the party?"

 _At the Battle Field_

"Megatron!" Optimus Prime roared, "I can not allow you to continue your reign of tyranny!"

"You will never stop be Optimus!" Megatron said, signalling for Predaking to attack. Predaking roared and spew out a line of fire. Optimus Prime narrowed his eyes and charged forward.

Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Arcee were surrounded by a group of about 20-30 vehicons. Arcee narrowed her eyes and charged forward.

"This is for Cliff!" on the other side, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead were wrecking their way through the vehicon barricade.

"Take that Con!"Wheeljack yelled, slicing a vehicon with his katanas. The vehicon dropped dead.

A groundbridge appeared in the middle of the battlefield. This caused all of the action, fighting, and yelling in the battlefield to stop. Everyone just paused, looking at the groundbridge. It was like someone pressed the pause button on the battlefield.

Laserbeak flew out of the groundbridge in her alt mode. The chip chip sound accompanied her. Megatron straightened up and smirked. Laserbeak did a full circle around the groundbridge before pausing beside it. The whole battlefield seemed to held their breathe. The ground, the stones, the clouds, even the wind was silent.

Soundwave stepped out of the groundbridge and looked around silently. Her gaze fell on Megatron.

"Well well well!" Megatron said, strolling around casually, "It's good to have you back Soundwave!" Soundwave remained silent. Megatron was not taken back by this. He was quite used to the quiet ways of Soundwave,

"Where have you been?" Megatron asked, expecting at least a map or a short sound clip. Soundwave remained passive. Megatron looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Soundwave: Superior. Autobot and Decepticons: Inferior," came the computerized reply. Megatron never let his smile falter.

"What?" Laserbeak transformed in her bipedal and started to flap in the air. On her face was the meanest frown ever.

"It means we defected you buckethead!" the whole Deception arms present at the moment took a step back, excluding Megatron. His smile didn't fall. Starscream took a couple of steps back, flabbergasted.

"Soundwave, explain this!" Megatron demanded, glaring at Laserbeak. Soundwave smirked underneath her visor. It was nice to see she had the upperservo over Megatron.

"Soundwave: Superior. Autobots and Decepticons: Inferior," she repeated her recording. Starscream looked between Soundwave and Megatron, back and forth.

"What?" Laserbeak growled and rolled her eyes.

"You Cons are more stupid than I expected!" Laserbeak yelled, "We defected means we defected! Do I need to explain further!" Megatron growled and stepped towards Soundwave slowly. Soundwave stood her stand and lifted her chin. Laserbeak readied her stance.

"Vehicons!" Megatron barked, "Capture him! But keep him alive," vehicons started to surround Soundwave. She readied her stance and struck back. Her tentacles came out of their pockets and sliced all of their heads. More vehicons advanced towards her and she defeated all of them with ease. Laserbeak flew under their legs, up behind their back and sliced their necks.

The Autobots took advantage of this confusion to attack and eliminate their enemies. The Wreckers advanced ruthlessly, chopping and destroying any vehicon in their path. The other three slowly advanced towards where Optimus Prime and Megatron were fighting.

Soundwave and Laserbeak were holding very well on their own. So far, no vehicon had lay a scratch on their armor. The vehicons thought, were another matter. Bodies of offlined vehicons laid around the ex-Cons. The energon dripping and leaking from them had started to pool around the ex-Con.

"What a waste of energon," Laserbeak joked. Soundwave snorted, dodging a bullet from a vehicon and she ripped it's spark chamber out. Laserbeak leaned back to dodge a swipe from a vehicon and lashed out, cutting its main energon pipe. The vehicon started choking on it's own energon and collapsed beneath her.

/Autobots!/ Optimus Prime broadcasted through comm link, /Secure the Neutrals/ Wheeljack growled. Ultra Magnus narrowed his eyes.

"That was an order!" Wheeljack growled but proceeded to change his direction anyways. Both groups of Autobots started to spread out and surround the ex-Cons.

"Boss!" Laserbeak said through the bond, "The Autobots are trying to surround us!"

"Noted," Soundwave's HUD began to calculate ways of escape and where to open a groundbridge. What she didn't notice was a very angry Megatron coming towards her.

Megatron punched the side of her face and she staggered backwards. She regained her balance and brought all of her tentacles out, poising in the air. Megatron brought his blades and and started slashing at her. She defended every blow, adding blows of her own. Her tentacles sliced at his armor deep enough to draw energon. Megatron slashed her armor, leaving a big gash on her hip.

Laserbeak came in, clawing at Megatron's face and got out of the way before he could swipe at her. That bought Soundwave some time to slice at his chest, leaving behind deep indents.

Laserbeak took to the air, firing laser red bullets at Megatron, Megatron growled in annoyance and fired his fusion cannon at Laserbeak. If it weren't for Soundwave's sharp tentacles digging and pushing Megatron's fusion cannon away, Laserbeak could have been hit.

Soundwave was hobbling, wounds covered almost every inch of her body. Some were minor scratches, some were deep wounds. Energon was starting to pool around them.

"I defeated you once," Megatron snarled, "I will defeat you again!" Soundwave used the last of her strength to use all eight of her tentacles, digging into various parts of his armor and she pushed him again. She quickly retracted her tentacles, transformed into her alt mode and opened up a groundbridge.

"Laserbeak!"

"I'm coming!" Laserbeak replied through the bond. Both Seekers sped into the groundbridge but Megatron fire his fusion cannon. The massive bullet scraped the top of Soundwave's alt mode. Soundwave and Laserbeak managed to get into the groundbridge before the massive bullet could enter. The bullet passed harmlessly and blew up the nearby rocks.

Megatron growled and looked around to find the Autobots but there were none in sight.

"NOOOOOO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Soundwave was laying on her front. The bullet from Megatron's fusion cannon had scraped the metal of from the mid point of her back to her neck. Soundwave vented harshly as Laserbeak operated on her back.

"That glitch just had to do that didn't he?" Laserbeak swore harshly as she carefully unfolded the curled up metal plating. Soundwave hissed.

"Don't say that," she rasped through the bond. Laserbeak grumbled but continued her work. She carefully started to melt the edges of the curled metal to her back with a flame torch. Soundwave restrained herself from thrashing and thumping as her HUD showed the pain levels. They had no anesthetics.

Sometimes, when the pain was too much. Soundwave would gripped the sides of the rock berth with her sharp claws. Throughout the whole operation, not a single sound was heard from Soundwave. She was notorious for her silent presence and she intended to keep it that way.

Laserbeak was covered in energon from helm to pede. She sometimes took a break, stretching her wings and arching her back. These tiny breaks let Soundwave regain her composure and prepare herself for the ongoing assault of pain.

"All done!" Laserbeak said proudly. There wasn't even a mark or a scar on Soundwave's back. She had taken her time to buff Soundwave's beautiful frame. Soundwave smiled under her visor and slipped into a dreamless recharge.

 _On the Nemesis_

"Why haven't we been able to locate Soundwave!" Megatron roared in the command room. He punched the nearby vehicon and sent him flying into the wall. Megatron paced around like a predator who is restless for the kill.

Starscream cowered behind one of the computers. Knock Out looked around frantically for a way out. Breakdown keep out of the command room saying that he had "patrol duty".

Megatron turned around and glowered at them. They immediately dropped their stares and looked at their computer screen instead, working away. They didn't even know what they were working on.

Finding Soundwave is like telling Optimus Prime that Megatron wants a truce. It was utterly impossible! He was the head of Communications and more than that. He took care of all of the tracking of the vehicons, fellow Decepticons, and the energon mines. The tracking was suppose to be Starscream's job but he dumped it all on him, grumbling that he had better things to do that. No bot could track like Soundwave, no bot.

Since he was so good at tracking, he also knew what to do in order to avoid detection. He avoid detection from the Decepticons until the war ended if he wanted to. No bot could cover up their tracks like him, not even specialised Decepticon bounty hunters could track him down. Thy knew too little of Soundwave, what he usually does, what he likes, where he would likely go. All they knew was that the TIC was a no face muted mech.

He was the most dangerous Decepticon and also the most loyal. A dangerous package if you will. But Megatron never doubted his loyalty for him until now.

Facts and conclusions ran through Megatron's processor. Why would he leave him? What had he done to him? As far as he knows, he had treated Soundwave with more respect than his SIC! He respected that Soundwave wears a visor and he wouldn't take it off.

And that unruly Autobot, what he about to say about Soundwave that made the medic cut him off? What did they find out about Soundwave? Megatron whipped around and glared at Starscream. Starscream looked around frantically, edging towards the exit.

"I want you to send out an air search party. NOW!"

 _At the Autobot Base_

Everyone was restless after the day Soundwave officially defected. She would be a loyal Autobot to the cause if she wanted to. But to think Soundwave was alone, doing whatever she was doing was terrifying.

Back in the Pits of Kaon, she was known for her fearlessness, her posture, her dignity, and her silence. No bot was able to read her expressions as she always wore her visor. Her frame language gave nothing away.

The silence scared the Autobots as they never knew what she would no next on the battlefield. Would she slice at them with her razor sharp claws? Would she snuff them with one blow of her tentacles? Or would she shoot another of their comrade behind their backs?

Her skills would be a great addition to the Autobot ranks. But she would be isolated by her fellow comrades, if she joined. Even Optimus Prime's skills couldn't compare to Soundwave's. No one could her job better than her. Soundwave was the biggest advantage Megatron had over the Autobots. Even more, it a stable advantage. No Decepticon or Autobot doubted her loyalty to Megatron, until now.

Ratchet was restless, along with Miko who keeped asking questions about Soundwave. Why did she defect? Where was she now? How dangerous is she?

Wheeljack and Bulkhead were thoughtful, undoubtedly thinking about Soundwave. She wasn't the type of bot who would be noticed in the crowd but if you notice her, you couldn't and wouldn't get her off your processor.

Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus had been having "meetings" about Soundwave. What would they do with her if she asked to join? Could they make a deal with her? Bribe her until join? What would they bribe her with?

Protection? That was stupid. She had showed them that she could take care of herself and her companion very well.

Energon? No doubt she has the coordinates to the Decepticon mines and has already raided them. Or not. She was unpredictable.

If they convinced her to join them, imagine the amount of intel they could get from her. The location of their energon mines. The number of vehicons they had. The code to breaking the thick coding that shields the Nemesis. Imagine what that intel could do to help the Autobots win the war. As far as they know, all of the important information that the Decepticon posses would have to go through her one way or another. She wasn't the communications officer for nothing.

But for now, both fractions would have to wait until Soundwave makes her next move.


	10. Chapter 10

"We're running low on energon boss!" Laserbeak reported. Soundwave did some calculations on the remaining cubes of energon.

"This would last us 2 ½ more days," Soundwave responded through the bond. On her visor, more decepticon mines popped up. Laserbeak flew up and examined all of the choices. All of them were far from their base and all of them were old. The Decepticons had block the information route and normally went to Soundwave. All she had left was old data.

"Megatron: More security," Soundwave's monotone voice said. Laserbeak rolled her optics.

"Well duh!" Soundwave tilted her visor at Laserbeak.

"Laserbeak: Careful," Laserbeak sighed.

"I know I know," she said reassuringly. Soundwave thought for a moment before a fresh energon signal, untapped by Autobots or Decepticons popped up. Laserbeak grinned.

"Let's go to that one!"

 _On the Nemesis_

"Sir," Knock Out reported, "There is a new energon signal just popped up,"

"Well get on with it!" Megatron shouted, causing the nearby vehicons to flinch. Knock Out smiled, his optics looking around hesitatingly. Megatron growled, making Knock Out flinch.

"Y-you h-hear what he said," Knock ushered a group of vehicons, "G-get o-on with it," The group of vehicons scramble out of the control room.

Megatron had been in a very bad mood ever since Soundwave declared her neutrality. He would punch and beat up vehicons within his reach, kicking them into the medbay where Knock Out locked himself in. He only went out when it was absolutely necessary.

Starscream was nowhere to be seen, claiming he was out looking for the traitor. The only times he appeared in the Nemesis was when he got his daily ration of energon and when he disappeared into his berthroom for the night.

 _The Neutrals_

Soundwave and Laserbeak trampled through the thick forest. Laserbeak was in the front, cutting and slicing any branches or vines that would block Soundwave's way. On Soundwave's visor, the energon signal popped on and off, alerting them that they were going the correct way.

"I love this planet," Laserbeak grumbled, slicing up a branch with her sharp claws, "I just hate their jungles!"

"Affirmative," Soundwave said, mentally shaking her head. She loved Earth and it's diverse climates. How could one measly planet have so much differences at each places? It could be cold here, hot there, windy here, snowing there! Not to mention the thousands of different species. The humans in particular got her interest. They are a primitive race, rising above the other species to dominate the globe. But in some ways, they were just like the Cybertronians. They had feelings, cared for each other, striving to make their world a better place. It was just like Cybertron's Golden Age.

"Should be several kliks ahead!" Laserbeak said through the bond. Soundwave nodded her head, physically and mentally. Laserbeak smiled to herself as Soundwave as get used to the physical motions that normal bots do. She herself had no problem doing that but Sounwave can be a bit antisocial. She could sit in the same spot for joors, thinking about things, keeping her back straight without uttering a single word. Jet engines were heard overhead and white streams of smoke marked their path.

"We got company!" Laserbeak said through the bond as the two slowed their steps, making an effort to make their steps inaudible. Voices could be hear from straight ahead, exactly where the energon signal was coming from. Shouts of struggle rang out.

"Arggh!" a familiar whiney voice rang out, "I hate this stupid planet!" Laserbeak rolled her eyes as the duo crouched down low to the ground. They shuffled silently around Starscream and the 3 vehicons.

"What are you waiting for!" Starscream yelled, "Go find the energon. NOW!"

"What a brat!" Laserbeak commented through the bond. Soundwave snorted in reply as the two got ready to pounce on the lone unsuspecting seeker. Both of them jumped out from behind Starscream and Soundwave scratched his back with her talons. Starscream turned around with his arm poised ready to shoot.

"Soundwave?" he asked before a calculating look appeared on his face, "What are you doing here traitor?" Soundwave didn't reply. Laserbeak growled. Starscream raised his eyebrows.

"I see you've brought along your pet," Laserbeak growled louder. He pretended to think, "Hmmm, lets see.. Ah! You must be after the energon signal!"

"Affirmative," Soundwave's robotic voice replied. Starscream flashed out his claws and admired it.

"Defecting was a bad decision _nobody_ ," Starscream sneered and took an intimidating step forward. Soundwave held her ground. Laserbeak took a step forward and growled.

"Laserbeak: Stand Down," Laserbeak reluctantly obeyed and stepped back.

"Starscream: Leave," Starscream raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Last time I checked," Starscream moved up a step, "I was SIC and _you_ defected!" He stepped up and the vehicons jumped out from behind Soundwave and started to attack her.

Laserbeak paired herself up with one vehicon and fought it, raking her talons across it's face. The vehicon shot repeatedly at Laserbeak but she dodges every bullet. Finally, Laserbeak managed to get a good angle to slice its throat. The vehicon gurgled up energon and collasped onto the ground.

Soundwave was handling with Starscream and the other two vehicons. Her tentacles kept the vehicons busy while she reserved her hands for Starscream. She sliced at him, clawed him, and shot at him. Starscream dodged but got hit. The bullet was lodged into his shoulder and blue energon was oozing out of it.

"Take this!" he fired his cannon at her but she bended down, her back arching backwards the missile hit on the vehicons square on the face. It shot back and hit a tree, breaking it on contact.

As her knees touched the ground, she transformed her servos into blades and sliced his thigh and lower leg. She quickly reflexed her blades and dug them into the ground to break contact. She immediately got up again. Laserbeak dealt with the remaining vehicon successfully.

Starscream stumbled back and his back slammed into the rock wall. He slid to the ground and his head rolled to the side. Soundwave stepped forward slowly and placed her blade beneath his chin.

"Starscream: Defeated,"


	11. Chapter 11

"Starscream: Defeated," Starscream feigned terror before a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"If you cared about your _pet's_ life," he sneered, "Then turn around,"

"Don't do it Soundwave," Laserbeak warned through the bond. Waves fear seeped through the bond. Soundwave turned to her side slowly, keeping a watchful optic on Starscream. What she saw her shook her mentally.

Laserbeak was held at gunpoint by vehicons. More vehicons surrounded the forest around them. Starscream took the advantage of the element of surprise and sent Soundwave to the ground. She skidded a few feet on the ground before stopping right before the vehicon that held Laserbeak. She picked herself off the ground and braced herself. She couldn't afford to make the first move.

"Wait are you waiting for!" Starscream screeched, "Go get her!" the vehicon unceremoniously dumped Laserbeak on the ground and charged at Soundwave, followed by the rest of the vehicons.

Soundwave picked up Laserbeak with one tentacle and used the rest to fight the vehicons. She reserved her claws for the killing move, digging deep into the vehicon's spark chamber before ripping it out.

Laserbeak regained her balance and dealt with two vehicons at a time.

"Laserbeak!" Soundwave shouted through the bond in the midst of action, "Head deep into the forest!" Laserbeak sent a quick nod through the bond. She misdirected the vehicons, heading in one direction before sharply turning and headed into the forest. Both vehicons crashed into each other.

Soundwave found an opening in the closely knitted group of 8 vehicons and tripped the two on her side with her tentacles, using the other two tentacles to plunged it into the vehicons that was laying on the ground. Taking advantage of her slim and slender body, she weaved her way in between the trees.

The vehicon shot blindlessly at her, hitting her several times on her back. Warnings started to flash on her HUD.

 _Sustained Injury. Sustained Injury. Sustained Injury. Losing Energon. Energon Levels: 60%._

She ignored the red flashes and kept running, with only the thought of keeping Laserbeak far away from harm.

"Where are you Laserbeak?" she asked worriedly through the bond. Starscream's shouts were heard behind, followed by the clattering of pedes hitting the ground, bumping into the trees.

"1 klik in front of you boss!" Laserbeak shouted back. Soundwave sent a quick nod over. One shot hit her on her right leg, causing her to stumble and fall. She picked herself up from the ground and started to limp run deeper into the forest.

Not long after, Starscream caught up with the injured ex-Con. She turned around and got in a battle stance, adjusting it based on her injuries.

"Tut tut tut," Starscream said mockingly, crossing his arms behind his back and strode casually, "The _great_ and _loyal_ Soundwave has been injured," Soundwave didn't respond and she blocked the bond, but some of her vision crossed over to Laserbeak.

Laserbeak stopped in midair and turned around.

"Soundwave!" she called through the bond but she was blocked by a thick metal wall, "Soundwave! Answer me!" Dread creeped up upon her. She didn't need to be told that something was wrong, she already knew. She started to fly back, doubling her pace.

Soundwave onced again used her tactic of occupying the vehicons with her tentacles while she reserved her servos for Starscream.

"How does it feel, Soundwave?" Starscream said mockingly as he dodged all of her efforts to get a hit on him, "How does it feel to be so so low?" Starscream raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response, any response.

"Answer me insolent fool!" he snarled, striking at Soundwave's chassis. Laserbeak now had arrived at the scene but she wisely watched from the sidelines. She didn't want Soundwave to cover for her, too.

Instead, she started to hack at the bond wall.

"Get this wall down BOSS!" she yelled, throwing everything she got at the thick metal wall that separated them. Soundwave refused to budge, but with the stress of physical combat and mental combat, she slowly broke. Laserbeak barged through the bond.

"Activate a ground bridge to these coordinates NOW!" Laserbeak demanded forcefully, giving Soundwave the strength she needed to conjure up a ground now. Soundwave dutifully obeyed.

Laserbeak felt her energy being zapped up and she swayed in the air, beating her wings to regain her balance. The groundbridge appeared right behind her and she went through.

 _At the Autobot Base_

A groundbridge appeared in the middle of the Autobot base. Everybot stood up and pointed their guns at the the groundbridge. Optimus Prime slid his battle mask on. They all waited apprehensively for anything, or anyone that might come through.

Something small, floating in the air passed through before the groundbridge closed. The sound of activated guns and blasters filled the base. Laserbeak looked up warily and held up her hands in surrender.

"Ay," she said, smiling weakly, "It' me!" Optimus Prime motioned for the Autobots to wait.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I hate to say this but we need your help," Laserbeak said, looking at Optimus Prime pleadingly.

"Our help?" Wheeljack snorted, "What do you need, energon?" Laserbeak scowled at him.

"We need, how to say," she said, looking up at the sky, "Ugh, my CPU isn't working!" she tapped her helm several times, "Ah! We need, uh, immediate fire support!"

"Fire support?"

"Why?" Optimus Prime asked, stepping forward.

"We need to get there really quickly!" Laserbeak said hastily, "Bossbot is getting beaten up by Starscream and his Armada and I can't help her and, and I don't know what to do so I came to you, and and…" Laserbeak's optics brightened with worry and anxiety. Optimus Prime put a hand on her shoulder.

"We will come to your aid," he said firmly, not only did he directed his look at Laserbeak but also every Autobot.

"Is that wise, sir?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Of course it is!" Laserbeak yelled, "Boss is in trouble and I can't help, so you guys could, and I-I" Optimus Prime silenced his second in command with a look.

"We will help you," those simple, yet meaningful 4 words soothed Laserbeak.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Laserbeak said with new vigor. Suddenly, she swayed in the air and her wings faltered. She fell into Optimus Prime's huge servos. Ratchet pushed Ultra Magnus out of the way and scanned Laserbeak.

"Fatigue, nothing serious," Ratchet said after looking at his scan results, "Wait, looks like she is experiencing pain from the other side of the bond," Laserbeak used her hands to support herself up.

"I'm coming boss," she mumbled out loud and through the bond. She was attacked by another wave of pain. She let out a yelp. Her optics flickered on and off.

"Autobots! Roll out!"

 _Soundwave POV_

Everywhere hurt. My back, my helm, my limbs. I just want to give up. I can't keep living like this again. Everytime I make a decision, I get criticized for it. Bots yell at me and hunt me down. I was an outcast and will always be an outcast. I started crawling back to the rock wall, where I started. I leave a bright blue line of energon behind me, like a mark.

"Tut tut tut," Starscream said mockingly as he followed behind me slowly, "From such a high position to a low scum," I ignored his remarks and keep crawling. He kicked me in between my legs. Pain shot up my back as the energon bleed anew from my thighs. I dug my hand deep into the earth and pulled myself forward. I made it to the rock wall and leaned against the wall.

My optics fluttered online and offline as I looked back at my trail of energon.

Starscream continued his assault, kicking at my torso, mainly targeting for my spark chamber. I curled up in a fetal position as I withstood his brutal physical assault.

 _Energon Levels: Low_

 _Inquiry: Stasis Lock?_

No, not stasis lock. Anything but stasis lock. Stasis lock is unneeded and unwanted.

 _Normal POV_

A groundbridge appeared at the spot where Laserbeak groundbridged herself from. Laserbeak looked around warily.

"Where's Soundwave!" she screeched, looking around frantically. She flew around, searching until her optics laid on the bright energon trail, still fresh.

"Over here!" Laserbeak yelled, taking off, "Soundwave is going to offline!" The Autobots quickly ran after her, with Wheeljack following last. Laserbeak flew at her top speed, her optics never took off the energon trail. The Autobots ran behind her.

Sounds of metal hitting metal was heated ahead, followed by yelps of pain. Laserbeak's optics flashed red as she maximum overdrive and hit Starscream's side, sending him crashing into the earth. Starscream looked up and saw Laserbeak on his chest.

"What are you doing here, vermin!" he said, flicking Laserbeak of his chest. He stood back up again and was about to continue his assault when the Autobots burst through the thick foliage. Starscream got itn a defensive position.

"I see the traitor has aligned himself with the Autobots!" he sneered, glancing at Soundwave's broken form. Soundwave silenced her voice box as she let out a whimper. Laserbeak was sending waves of fear and pain. Her whimpered were deafening but she made no noise.

Clangs and gunshots were followed by a jet engine taking off.

 _Stasis Lock: Imminent_

Why? Why stasis lock? Soundwave vaguely saw a flash of red and a pair of strong arms lifting her up.

 _Inducing Stasis Lock_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_


	12. Chapter 12

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Soundwave's optics onlined to darkness. Her HUD flashed onlined.

 _Energon Levels: Low_

She reached into the bond and poked on Laserbeak's side. All she got was a wave of annoyance and fatigue. She send a smile over the bond before receding. She scanned her surroundings to find herself in the Autobot Base, again.

Her levels began to rise unstabling, peaking over the top before coming down again. She began to heat up as her cooling kick in attempt to cool her down. She vaguely registered shouts of worry before her HUD collapsed.

 _Screams. Shouts. Pain. Fear. She curled up in a corner, her servos covering her audio receptors, trying to block out the verbal abuse of her parental units. This continued for an amount of time she couldn't remember before she was thrown out of the house. She covered her faceplates and started to leak, coolant drops pitter pattered on the ground._

 _She looked up at the sky to find it was pitch black. She looked around to find herself surrounded by the darkness. A few streetlights were on, flickering on and off. She staggeringly got on her knees and walked down the streets._

 _She stumbled in an alley, fatigue was taking it's toll on her as she huddled against a dump, using her hands to warm herself. She slept a dreamless sleep that night._

Soundwave twitched in her sleep, turning her helm from one side, her fram tensed before she relaxed. Laserbeak's face plates were peaceful with a smile tugging on her lips. Ratchet shook his head before returning his attention to his screen. These younglings were going to be the death of him, for sure.

"How are they?" Optimus Prime walked in and observed them. His optics was a soft baby blue as he looked sorrowfully at their sleeping figures.

"They are fine," Ratchet said, "But Soundwave needs to refuel but she can't refuel when she's in recharge," he was about to say something else but closed his mouth and focused on his work. Optimus Prime nodded in understanding.

Again, they just had to wait. Everything had to wait. Deals, truces, exchanges. All had to slow down and pause for the former third in command. Time was on her side now.

Optimus mused with a grim smile on his face. Time wasn't on her side. She controlled time and the fate of thousands and thousands of individuals. She held to the key to the end of the war, whether it be the Decepticons winning or the Autobots. She was the key to Earth's survival or destruction. And possibly, she was also the key to the revival of Cybertron.

She had no idea how much power she carried now. The weight and the burden she carried and Optimus Prime wasn't happy. Not one bit. Such a young femme with the world on her shoulders. She had to grow up too soon. She had to face the horrors and truth of the life to early on in her life.

Too soon. Too soon.


	13. Chapter 13

_Slinking through the shadows, hiding from view, a young bot watched the market with large optics. She watched everbot's move, waiting for an opportunity to catch._

 _Minutes passed. Still crouched down, ready to pounce. Soon, an opportunity showed itself, as clear as the day. She got ready in her crouched sprinting mode. A small shadow ran across, snatching_ _ **her**_ _opportunity._

 _The Shadow snatched something from the cart, causing the vendor to cause uproar. Just like the domino effect, the vendor's uproar spread throughout the whole market. All was now hunting the little thief. Including her._

 _She slinked away from the crowd and followed the trail of the shadow. The Shadow took multiple turns on different streets but it ended up back on the street it started. She smiled to herself. The Shadow knew it was being followed._

 _She kept to the shadows of people, buildings, and carts. She tracked the shadow into a narrow alley. She smiled ruefully. Alleys are always almost dead ends. She dragged her claws against the side of the dump. The shadow turned around, getting in a defensive stance._

" _Who's there?" She stepped out into the middle of the alley, using the ray of light to hide her faceplates and cast a long shadow over the Shadow._

" _Someone you don't want to mess with," she snarled lowly. A collective sound of pedes stopped behind her and she spun around._

" _There! That glitch who stole one of my cubes!" a dark blue mech yelled, pointing at the Shadow._

" _And that Pit-spawn wrecked my shop 7 vorns ago!" a purple femme with black accents yelled, point at her._

" _Scrap," both took off running further into the alley, followed by a very angry mob. They reached the end of the alley and turned around. All they could see was the mob coming closer, and closer. They looked at each other. Green and blue tie dye optics meet a clashing red, blue, and green optics. They nodded at each other and continued running towards the wall._

 _Using the running boost, she launched herself at the wall and started scrambling up, frantically searching for any crook in the wall that can be used as grip. She looked to her left and she saw nothing. No sign of the Shadow. Lasers rained down the mob, causing chaos amongst the bots._

 _She looked up and saw a fluttering Shadow, shooting red lasers. On the Shadow's back where what seems like wing. Fluttering wings. The Shadow lowered itself to her height._

" _Grab on!" the Shadow shouted, offering her a hand. She looked hesitantly at the outstretched hand. Strangers were never nice. If they were, they usually expected something in return._

" _Grab on!" the Shadow shouted more urgently this time, "Do you want the mob to get you!" she looked down at the mob. They were actually starting to find things to lodge into the way, making a dodgy ladder. She looked at the Shadow's optics again. They were sincere. She grabbed on the hand firmly. The Shadow smiled brightly._

" _Trust me ok?" she nodded, "Let go!" so launched herself off the wall and her left arm was flailing in the air. Her servo was meet with a smaller servo. She looked up and the Shadow was smiling at her. She looked down and she saw they were getting higher and higher, away from the mob._

" _I told you!"_

Soundwave optics onlined. Flashbacks, sometimes good, sometimes bad. Thank Primus this was a good. She sat up and surveyed her surroundings. To her right was the medical storage and desk. Ratchet was slumped over on the desk with his servos cushioning his helm. It was such a cute sight she couldn't help but snap a silent picture. That one was going into her memory files. The only light available light was the table lamp and another source of light emitting from behind the desk wall..

Laserbeak lay on the berth above her, twitching in her sleep. She looked down at her frame and saw that it was mostly repaired. There were cracks here and there but overall, she was in good condition. She tried to swing her legs to the side of the berth to find that her legs just wouldn't budge. No matter what she did, her legs stayed exactly where it was.

She silently huffed and scooched her aft to the right, one human inch at a time. One of the scooches however, made a creak, a rather loud one and she looked around frantically. Ratchet grumbled something in his recharge and turned his head to the other side.

Her legs dangled from the berth, her pedes itching to touch the firm ground. She gently lifted her aft from the berth and slid herself, pede first. Her pedes touched the cool from ground and she sighed. It's been too long, way too long.

She looked down at the ground let go. Her legs crumbled beneath her weight instantly. She stretched out her arms to catch herself. She paused in a very awkward position, her knees inches from hitting the ground. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, her gaze fixed on Ratchet. She rested her head against the ground, listening for any vibrations.

She lifted her head slowly, her movements echoed in her audio receptors. She reached up to grab the edge of the berth with her servos. She gently lifted herself up, her left knee as support for her right leg to lift her lower body up. She stood with her back to Ratchet and vented.

She quickly spun 90 degrees and clutched the chair that Ratchet was sitting in. Her legs wobbled like jelly, threatening to collapse any second. She inverted her knees together and spread her peds out. She took small steps, pressing her knees together to keep her weight up as she made her way out of the medbay.

She leaned down and rested her servos against her knees as she vented,

 _Energon Levels: Low_

She ignored her HUD and looked around the dark base. She could faintly make out outlines of frames slumped against each other. A small light colored frame was leaning against the wall with a big dark colored frame leaning against it. They were definitely mechs. The dark colored mech was cradling something in it's servos.

A tall mech was sitting with his back straight against the wall, his servos resting in his lap. To his right was a slim frame, Arcee leaning against a crate with her charge in her servos. On the floor was a mech with racing stripes, Bumblebee, leaning his helm against Arcee's leg. He too, had his charge in his servos.

She looked to her left and saw Optimus Prime with his helm resting against the computer screen. His arms rested beside as he slumped against the computer. She shook her head. How the Prime recharged standing was beyond her. She snapped another picture and added that to her memory files.

She made her way back to the medbay, step by step, pede by pede. She was halfway back to her berth when Ratchet stirred in his sleep and began to online. As quickly as she could, she made a quiet dash, the quietest dash she ever managed in her life onto the berth and lied down in less than 30 human seconds.

She lay as still as possible and listened. She heard a stretch with a pop and a chair being pushed back. Pedesteps headed towards her. Her spark pounded so wildly she wouldn't be surprised if Ratchet heard it, too. Ratchet's figure loomed over her and she shut her optics tight.

Pedesteps stepped away from her berth, and she vented. That was close, too close. What would the Autobots think if they found her, the ex Decepticon Communications Officer snooping around their base at night?!

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her helm and offlined her optics, forcing herself to go back to recharge.


	14. Chapter 14

_Onlining in 3….2….1_

Soundwave's optics focused and refocused, balancing the amount of light entering her optics. Sounds of pedesteps moving near her caused her to freeze, not daring to turn her head. Soon, Ratchet came into her line of sight, towering over her.

"I know you're online," he huffed, "Time for your check up, Soundwave" Soundwave inwardly vented. The Autobot medic posses some slagging creepy powers. She slowly sat up and used one servo to support her helm. Ratchet came back with a cube of energon and some nasty looking needles. Soundwave mentally cringed at the sight of them but kept her composure. She glanced over to where Laserbeak was twitching in her recharge. She let a small smile enter her face behind her visor.

"You are low on fuel," Ratchet handed her the energon cube after he did a quick scan on her. She studied the energon cube in front of her. It was transparent, the blue glowing with energy. She did a scan on the cube and found no impurities or any hidden compounds. She slowly reached her servo out and took the cube from his servos. She placed the cube beside her as she stared straight at his optics.

"I would never give you tainted energon," he huffed, "I am a medic, not a killer," Soundwave acknowledged it with silence. Ratchet held up one of the needles and he looked at her expectantly.

"Please give me your arm,"

"Oh give me one reason why I should spare you?" the soundtrack of Megatron's voice played. Ratchet sighed exasperatedly.

"This will assist in the healing of your wounds," Soundwave considered this for a moment and she studied the Autobot medic. From the was he was standing, she could tell that he was very relaxed and not at all afraid of her, and by the way his eyes glowed softly in the Autobot blue, she could tell that he had no intentions of harming her, only to heal her. She reluctantly held out her left arm for him. A flicker of curiosity flickered in his optics but he decided to drop it as he reached over and placed his left servos underneath her elbow. She mentally flinched. His servo was rough but he gently held her elbow as he administered the shot.

He looked up at Soundwave, staring deep into the visor, searching for anything hidden behind that mask. Soundwave stoically kept her composure, looking behind Ratchet's shoulder, staring off into space. Ratchet vented and placed his needle down on the berth. Next to them, Laserbeak groaned and turned to her side. Soundwave detached one of her tentacles and brought Laserbeak to her chassis. Laserbeak groaned and turned, snuggling against Soundwave. She internally smiled as she cradled Laserbeak against her cracked chassis.

"She will make a fast recovery from her injuries," Ratchet noted, watching the pair interact. At the mention of injuries, Soundwave looked down and did a scan on her little symbiant.

"Soundwave…. thank ….Ratchet….." she said hesitantly through her voice clips. Ratchet's optic ridges shot up surprise.

"Your welcome," he replied. He typed in something on his computer and turned back to Soundwave.

"I will leave you to rest and refuel," he stated, "You have attained a notable amount of injuries on your chassis but they should be healing well. I'm surprised that no further damage had been done to them," he looked questionably at Soundwave but decided to let the matter drop. He turned and left the medbay, shouting profanities at one of the Autobots on the other side. Soundwave took the cube of energon and cradled Laserbeak against the crook of her arm. She nudged Laserbeak's mouth open and gently fed her the energon. Laserbeak gurgled the energon inside her mouth for a bit before swallowing. She continued to feed Laserbeak until she felt someone poke on her side of the bond. She lay Laserbeak gently down on her lap. She looked at the medbay door closely before deciding that it was safe, for now. She gently unclasped her visor and lifted it up just enough so she could fit a corner of the energon cube into her mouth. She slowly drank the sweet tasting energon and savored the taste of it as it swirls around her mouth and down her throat.

The Autobots seemed to treat her with respect, for now. As soon as their doctor deemed her fit and healthy, the interrogation begins. There will be bargaining and prices would be paid. After all, who could pass the chance of getting vital information from the Chief Communications Officer of the Decepticons? What she tells them could change the tide of the war...

Sorry for not updating last month! I was just so overwhelmed with the end of year tests and last minute things that needed to be finished in class before the school year ended. I will try to update every week since it's the summer!

Sorry if this chapter is too short for you, I'm having problems thinking of ideas to write through this whole Soundwave-is-healing part but once it's over, the chapters will be more exciting and fun! Have a great day!


	15. Chapter 15

Soundwave woke up to the banging and clanging of metal. She gently shook her helm. She must have fallen asleep while sitting and thinking. Bursts of happiness and mischief popped through the bond. She looked over and saw Laserbeak jumping from shelf to shelf in the medbay, avoiding all of Ratchet's attempts to catch her.

"Catch me if you can you old rust bucket!" Laserbeak taunted as she stood high on a shelf, out of Ratchet's reach. Ratchet scowled at her and waved his wrench threatenly.

"Come back down here you little…." But before he could finish, Laserbeak jumped down, kicked his wrench out of his hand, and hopped on another shelf.

"Take that you sucker!" Laserbeak teased. Ratchet growled in frustration and kicked the shelf, making everything topple over. The Autobots rushed in with their blasters ready, looking for a fight. Soundwave calmly stayed where she was and turned her head to face them.

"SOUNDWAVE!" a wrench whizzed through the air straight at Soundwave but she dodged it with ease. It ricocheted off the wall and came back at her but again, she dodged it with ease. It came flying straight at Ratchet and hit him on the helm.

A wave of awkward silence filled the air as Ratchet's optics offlined. He stood with his fist clenched and vented multiple times. Laserbeak stood on the shelf with her head down, shaking violently. She let out gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her servo. Bits of laughter escaped from her until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing, doubling over so much she let out a yelp as she lost her balance and toppled down, hitting her helm.

"Carrier slagging, pit spawn of a fragging glitch to the Pits with you!" she swore a line even a gladiator in the Pits would have been proud of. Ratchet hurled a wrench at her helm.

"Frag you glitch!" she swore again, "What the frag was that for?

"That was for swearing!" and he threw another one at her helm but she nimbly dodged it.

"Go to the Pits you rusty old bucket!" Laserbeak hurled the wrench back at Ratchet's faceplate. It left a sizable dent in his cheek.

"You little-" Laserbeak cleverly dashed to safety on Soundwave's lap. She turned around and stuck her glossa at Ratchet. Soundwave put her arm protectively around Laserbeak as Ratchet stared daggers at her.

"What is going on?" Optimus Prime asked authoritatively. Ratchet pointed a wrench in Laserbeak's direction.

"That little brat refuses to be checked up!"

"Maybe that little brat might agree if you asked nicely!" Laserbeak retorted. Ratchet raised his wrench wielding hand up but Soundwave stopped him with her stare.

"If you're looking for someone to blame," Laserbeak looked at Ratchet right in the optics, daring him to make a move, "Go take a look in the mirror," She jeered her chin at him. Miko oohed while Bumblebee whirred.

"Laserbeak," Soundwave said warningly through the bond. Laserbeak sent puffs of annoyance but stood down.

"That little…."

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings," Soundwave interrupted with a voice clip. She glanced at Ratchet's optics. They were a deep and dark blue, sparks flying from one side to the other. She detached her tentacles and picked up the shelves, placing them in their original spots. She picked up the equipment littered on the floor and returned them to the shelves.

"Laserbeak," Soundwave said expectantly through the bond.

"What!?" Laserbeak snarled.

"We are online and functioning because of them," Soundwave reasoned, "We may not like them but we must put our feelings aside and be reasonable," Laserbeak huffed.

"Fine," She turned to Ratchet, "I'm sorry, ok?" Ratchet growled. Laserbeak fluttered up the Ratchet's face and made a pouty face.

"Please?" Ratchet tried to look away from her optics but he couldn't.

"Fine,"

"Hahaha!" Laserbeak said, "I didn't meant that!" she fluttered back to Soundwave's lap, looking very innocent. Ratchet Autobots just watched the whole scene unravel.

"Soundwave," Optimus Prime looked at her, " Soundwave looked back, almost defiantly.

"How are you feeling?" His question startled her. Her processor went blank. She was used to interrogations but not this. Especially not this. Laserbeak, noticing her discomfort, answered for her.

"We're fine," she said guardedly, "Thank you very much,"

"Good to hear," Optimus Prime replied easily.

"Of course they're fine," Wheeljack huffed, rolling his optics, "After all, we saved them didn't we?"

"Oh thank you so much," Laserbeak answered, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Autobot tin can," Wheeljack balled his servos and took a threatening step forwards. Laserbeak stood up and jeered her chin at him.

"Halt, soldier," Ultra Magnus held out an arm, baring Wheeljack's way. Bulkhead put a servo on his friend's shoulders.

"That little insolent glitch," Wheeljack growled.

"Cash ma ousside," Laserbeak fluttered up with a sassy look on her faceplates, "How bow dah?"

"What the frag is that suppose to mean?!" Wheeljack retorted, "Don't you know how to talk properly?"

"It ain't my fault that you don't understand," Laserbeak said sassily, "Ask your humans, they all understood it," Wheeljack looked at her disbelieving before looking down at the humans.

"Pick me pick me!" the human with pink streaks in her hair jumped up and down excitedly. Wheeljack nodded at her.

"Tell me Miko"

"It means," Miko said excitedly, "If you want to, you both can finish it outside,"

"Basically," Jack said nervously, "She's daring you to fight her," Laserbeak smirked at Wheeljack with an "I told you" look. Wheeljack growled dangerously. Without warning, he charged forward. Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus quickly grabbed Wheeljack's shoulders and held him back.

"Wheeljack," Optimus Prime said warningly, "At ease," Wheeljack shoved the servos off his shoulders and glared at Laserbeak. Laserbeak happily returned the glare.

"With all due respect, Prime," Wheeljack argued, "If that little glitch wants to fight, then I'll fight her,"

"Back at yah,"

"There will be no fighting," Optimus Prime's voice rang out, "They are guests here and we do not treat guests that way," Laserbeak opened her mouth to object.

"Laserbeak," Soundwave's robotic voice commanded, "Stand down,"

"But Soundwave!"

"Laserbeak," Laserbeak huffed but got back down to sitting on Soundwave's lap again. Wheeljack glared at Laserbeak and made a slitting throat motion. Laserbeak glared back and made a "i'm watching you" motion.

"Soundwave," Optimus Prime addressed her, "We would like to have a meeting with you tomorrow, would you join us?" Even though it was a question, Soundwave knew she really had no choice. He only asked her to join because of diplomatic reasons but really, as long as she stays here, she would have to do almost everything the Autobots tell her to do. Almost everything. She still have some rights that she could claim and exercise but now, she was walking on thin ice. She needed to keep Laserbeak back as Laserbeak had a temper and would never stand down a challenge from that Autobot. Wheeljack, his name was.

Sounwave sighed. Wheeljack and Laserbeak is going to go headbutt each other someday. It was inevitable. She just needed to postpone that day as long as she can.


	16. Chapter 16

Soundwave and Laserbeak sat on the boxes in the hangar watching Ratchet do some repairs and upgrades to the equipment laying around base. He was currently fixing the main computer. A pile of tools lay around him as he unscrewed this, hammered that, and pulled that out. He let out a frustrated sigh as he put his wrench down. Laserbeak looked up at him from his pile of tools and cleared her throat.

"What?" Ratchet snapped.

"Woah woah!" Laserbeak said, "I just want to help,"

"And what can you do?"

"Well for starters," Laserbeak walked closer to the computer, "You need to switch that green wire over here and that red wire over there!" Laserbeak proceeded to move the wires. She then press a button on the computer and the screen fizzled back to life.

"How did yo-"

"I used to live on the streets man," Laserbeak confessed, "I kinda knew how to rewire things to get what I wanted," Ratchet nodded his head in an understanding way. Soundwave watched the two converse on ways to fix and upgrade the computer that the Autobots managed to salvage from the rubble of their old base. They worked together in sync as both knew exactly what the other was doing and what tools the other needed.

Soundwave let a ghost of a smile appear on her faceplates. It's been so long since she saw Laserbeak able to talk freely to somebot without having to keep her guard up. That medic has worked his wonders on Laserbeak. He listened to everything Laserbeak told him but never asked any questions that might force Laserbeak to reveal something she wasn't ready to tell him. He always had a small friendly smile on his faceplates. His blue optics glowed softly.

"Hey yo," Laserbeak said with her accent that she picked up from the streets as Ratchet was screwing the last bolt in, "I didn't quite make the first impression on ya so…. Hi! My name Laserbeak!" She held her servo out.

"My name is Ratchet," Ratchet said with a soft smile and shook her servo.

"Ratchet!" Arcee's voice rang through the base. Sounds of shots being fired bounced against the walls, "Groundbridge now!" Ratchet shot up from his sitting position and frantically typed in the coordinates into the computer.

"We just rebooted the computer!" Ratchet commed back, "Could you wait for another 10 minutes!"

"We're about to be surrounded by flyers and grounders!" Arcee said urgently, "Could you do something about it!"

"I'm trying to!" Ratchet frantically typed into the computer and opened the panel and started pressing buttons. Laserbeak sent a begging to Soundwave. Soundwave nodded.

"Ratchet!" Laserbeak said, tapping his shoulders, "Send the coordinates to Soundwave! She could open a groundbridge for you! Without any hesitation, Ratchet typed in the coordinates into the computer and sent it to Soundwave. A groundbridge opened up in front of the hangar's door and the bots roll in carrying a bundle of energon with them.

"Turns out the Con," Bulkhead started but stopped when a death glare was directed at him, "I mean Soundwave was correct about the energon mine that we went to," Ratchet's optics brightened at the sight of the energon cubes.

"Take those to the back!" Ratchet ordered. Arcee and Bulkhead carried as much energon cubes as they can and started transporting the cubes.

"Soundwave," Ratchet said, "If you're right about all five energon mines, we will have enough energon for a long time," Soundwave put a smiley face on her faceplates. Ratchet's optics flashed a bright blue before he offered her a small smile back.

"Ratchet," Optimus Prime's regal voice rang through, "We request a groundbridge immediately," Ratchet immediately typed in the coordinates into the now functioning groundbridge. Optimus Prime and Smokescreen came back with a huge heap of energon.

"That mine was so unprotected," Smokescreen began to brag, "I could've fought off all of them with my optics offline!" Laserbeak snorted.

"Yeah right,"

"I'm serious!"

"Have you done it before?"

"No but-

"Then do it next time you go," Laserbeak said, smirking, "I dare you to,"

"Fine," Smokescreen retorted, "I'll do it!"

"If you lose," Laserbeak said with a wide smile on her faceplates, "You will have to do whatever I say for a week,"

"The same with you!" Smokescreen said arrogantly. Optimus Prime was about to intervene but Ratchet placed a servo on his arm. He then whispered something into his audio receptors and Optimus Prime nodded. There was a ghost of a smile on his faceplates.

Smokescreen went and helped the others put the energon in the storage units at the back, bragging about how awesome he was and how he quickly defeated the vehicons and how he got to fight next to the all mighty Optimus Prime. Arcee rolled her optics and Bulkhead groaned every now and then.

Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee returned with more energon. Bumblebee took one look at the pile of energon at the back and started chirping excitedly.

"We have enough energon to last us for a long time," Ultra Magnus said to Optimus Prime. Laserbeak rolled her optics.

"No shit man," Ultra Magnus turned around and narrowed his optics at Laserbeak. She stuck out her glossa at him. He walked towards her with a faceplate that his troops back on Cybertron knew to fear but Laserbeak still held her ground.

"You really think that giving me that you-are-in-big-trouble look will scare me?" Laserbeak mocked, "Not in a million years big boy," Ultra Magnus opened his mouth but was met with a wrench to his helm.

"Stop wasting your time," Ratchet scolded, "You can talk to her later! We still have 2 more energon mines to go to!" Ultra Magnus stayed silent but fumingly followed Ratchet's orders. Nobot wants to mess with an angry Ratchet. Laserbeak smirked and batted her optics at Ultra Magnus.

"Smokescreen and Bulkhead!" Optimus Prime said as the bots gathered in the hangar, "To the Outbacks!"

"Sweet!" Smokescreen said excitedly, eyeing Laserbeak.

"Arcee and Bumblebee to the mountain ranges of Chile!" Soundwave supplied a groundbridge.

"To the mountain ranges of Chile!" a clipping of Optimus Prime's ordered played. Arcee looked at her suspiciously but ran through the groundbridge nonetheless. Bumblebee roared through after her. Bulkhead begrudgingly went with Smokescreen to the Outbacks.

Ultra Magnus stood in front of Soundwave.

"You need to keep a firm grip on Laserbeak," Ultra Magnus said stoically. Soundwave didn't respond. If he was observant enough, he would've realise that Soundwave couldn't and won't tell Laserbeak what to do all the time. Soundwave could only subdue Laserbeak with reasoning and that sometimes doesn't work. Quite frankly, she thought it was amusing to watch Laserbeak trashtalk the bots. Especially when they can't do nothing about it.


	17. Chapter 17

The Autobots have successfully raided all five energon mines. The back storage units were full of energon. Soundwave shook her head mentally at how stupid the Cons were. They were helpless without her. She smirked at the thought of any of the Cons trying to take over her job. The hilarious way Megatron would react if any of them did anything wrong.

She sat watching Laserbeak interact with the Autobots. Not to say she got off on the right pede with them but she hasn't done anything that might jeopardize their welcome here. Watching Laserbeak spit out curses and insults at the Bots was like watching what the humans would call a "reality tv show". Except being way better. She really didn't have to worry about Laserbeak being safe with the Autobots because Ratchet has taken a liking to her.

Whenever someone tries to tell her off or threaten to beat her down (cough cough *Wheeljack* cough cough), he always had his wrench flying through the air to her rescue.

Soundwave sat musing what the Cons might be doing at this time.

 _On the Nemesis_

"KNOCK OUT!" Megatron's voice rang loud and clear through the hallways. Knock Out came running to the main control room.

"Yes my liege?"

"Go monitor," Megatron paused, searching for the appropriate word, "Everything,"

"Yes my liege," Knock Out held in a loud vent as he took his shift on the computers. How does Soundwave do all of this? How can she monitor things happening in outer space, on the warship, in the various energon mines, and find new information all at the same time! Without her, Starscream and Knock Out had to take turns filling in her role. But without her, nothing got done. Five energon mines had been raided by the Autobots and Megatron was not happy.

"You over there!" he roared at the vehicon group, "What are you doing?"

"Um my liege we were-

"I don't care what you were doing!" he roared, pointing his fusion cannon at them, "Get back to work!" the vehicons scurried hurriedly out of the main control room. Just to make his point, he fired his fusion cannon at the wall where they just stood. Knock Out flinched but continued with his work. No one wants to be at the other end of Megatron's wrath.

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted as soon as Starscream entered.

"Yes my lord?"

"Have you located where Soundwave is?"

"Uh not yet my liege," Starscream stalled, "My group of highly skilled vehicons are currently working very hard to track down our TIC,"

"Well tell them work harder!" Starscream jumped back.

"Y-yes my lord," Megatron sat back in his black throne. Where did Soundwave go? Why did he leave the Decepticons? He was his most trusted and loyal followers. He never doubted his capabilities and actions because he knew he would never betray him. But why now? What had he done to make him leave?

Everybot on the Nemesis was on edge. No bot dared to talk or even make any noise when they are around Megatron. Everybot silently went on with their work and shifts. No more chitter chatter from the vehicons. No more days of Knock Out bragging about his paint. Even Starscream was quiet. That wasn't good. He was probably up to something. It went from only Soundwave being quiet and everybot else was noisy to everyone becoming quiet. It was quite unsettling.

 _At the Autobot Base_

Soundwave sat quietly on the boxes, observing the Autobots going about with their normal everyday activities. Music was playing inside her visor so only she could hear it. The human Miko was strumming some song from a group of humans called "Slash Monkey". Honestly, even it sounded horrific to her audio receptors and she was a bot who greatly appreciates all types of music.

The human Raf was playing games with Jack on what the humans called a console. These humans are primitive but they sure think of good ways to entertain themselves. And their music are quite nice. Except for some songs. Even the humans themselves agreed that those songs were terrible.

"What are you doing?" Soundwave jerked back into reality and looked down to see Miko smiling widely.

"Sitting," a cropped clip of Agent Fowler's voice played.

"That's boring!" Miko yelled, "What do you usually do for fun? Do you like listening to music? Which song is your favorite?" Soundwave thought about it. A nudge was sent from the other side of the bond followed by bursts of giggles. Soundwave sighed and started to play a song. Why not.

 _Hey, you, can I learn your flavour?_

 _It's brand new, now it's in the papers_

The Autobots stopped what they were doing and started at the direction of the music.

 _All I seem to see, must be something underneath_

 _Take two, I'm still tryna figure out what makes you_

 _Hard on the call, I guess it comes from your heart_

 _'Cause when your head's right, you take your time_

 _It's something about the love of things you like_

Laserbeak made her way over to her and fluttered in the air.

 _Fire when the strobe hits you, you_

 _Bet you're looking for something new_

 _I feel the heat with you staring off across the room_

 _I dare you, play your cards, boy_

 _You bet I'm a trendsetter, too_

Laserbeak smirked at the bots and their humans and started dancing to the music.

 _Fire when the strobe hits you_

" _Think that's it, Brian?" – "Yes."_

 _Bet you're looking for something new_

 _Staring off across the room_

 _Bet I'm a trendsetter, too_

Miko was tapping her foot along with the beat and bobbed her head. Her hands were making movements across the air along with the music.

 _Bulletproof on another level, I hit up the crew_

 _Select never settles, it only gets better the more you see_

 _Powerful and free, confidence is key,_

 _So watch me, figure it out_

 _It's all about what you bring to the crowd_

 _Where your preference is loved, they're calling me over_

 _Set your fire on me, like what I see you getting closer_

Soundwave watched the Autobots react to the music. Arcee was leaning against a wall, listening attentively. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack were staring at Laserbeak dancing.

 _Hey trendsetter, see your fire when the strobe hits you_

 _I, I didn't see who you came with, bet you're looking for something new_

 _I feel the heat with you staring off across the room_

 _I dare you, play your cards, boy_

 _You bet I'm a trendsetter, too_

Bumblebee and Smokescreen did a little dance every time the chorus came on. The Autobot scout is cute. Bulkhead watched his human do her hands movements. Ratchet and Optimus Prime shared a look with each other now and then.

 _I feel the heat – Fire when the strobe hits you_

 _Bet you're looking for something new_

 _Staring off across the room_

 _Bet I'm a trendsetter, too_

The song ended. Everyone was silent, as if they were in a spell. Until Miko broke it.

"That was so cool!" Soundwave honestly didn't know who she was talking to. As if she was reading her mind, she added, "That music was awesome Soundwave! And Laserbeak! I didn't know you could dance like that!"

"Well now you do," Laserbeak said smirking. Miko turned her attention back to Soundwave.

"Could you play another song!" Soundwave hesitated, "Please!" Soundwave mentally sighed as Laserbeak sent her a playful punch through the bond.

 _Tell me pretty lies_

 _Look me in the face_

 _Tell me that you love me_

 _Even if it's fake_

 _'Cause I don't fucking care at all_

Laserbeak lowered herself to the ground and started making hand and body movements that corresponded with the lyrics of the song with Miko

 _You been out all night_

 _I don't know where you been_

 _You slurring all your words_

 _Not making any sense_

 _But I don't fucking care at all_

 _'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care_

 _Like they ain't even there_

 _'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care_

 _'Cause I'm so fucking scared_

Memories ran through her processor.

 _I'm only a fool for you_

 _And maybe you're too good for me_

 _I'm only a fool for you_

 _But I don't fucking care at all_

Good memories replaced by the bad ones.

 _Tell me pretty lies_

 _Look me in the face_

 _Tell me that you love me_

 _Even if it's fake_

 _'Cause I don't fucking care at all_

 _You been out all night_

 _I don't know where you been_

 _You slurring all your words_

 _Not making any sense_

 _But I don't fucking care at all_

Why did she choose this song?

 _'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care_

 _Like they ain't even there_

 _'Cause I have hella feelings for you_

 _I act like I don't fucking care_

 _'Cause I'm so fucking scared_

 _I'm only a fool for you_

 _And maybe you're too good for me_

 _I'm only a fool for you_

 _But I don't fucking care at all_

Soundwave abruptly sat up and walked out of the hangar. Laserbeak looked after her, confused. After a while, her optics brightened in understanding.

"Where does she think she's going?" Wheeljack said aggressively.

Laserbeak glared daggers at him.

"Shut it frag face," Laserbeak hurriedly ran after Soundwave. Using the bond, she climbed to the roof of the hangar and found Soundwave sitting with her feet dangling over the edge. Laserbeak sat next to her. They sat in silence, watching the sky changed from blue to red to purple. The clouds moved. The sky changed. The sun is going down.

"You ok?" Soundwave nodded and shrugged. Laserbeak patted her arm, "It'll be ok. Everything will work out in the end," Looking towards the setting sun, she wanted to believe that Laserbeak was right.


	18. Chapter 18

The base was filled with the lively chatter of the bots spending time with their charges. Bulkhead was listening to Miko play her solo, Arcee was out doing some spins with Jack, and Bumblebee was playing video games with Raf. Soundwave sat at her place on the boxes. She watched Laserbeak join in with Bumblebee and Raf. She was now in a match against Raf. Ratchet commed Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, we need to talk,"

"What is that matter old friend?"

"Outside," The two silently slipped outside unnoticed by all but one. She silently watched them silently slip out. She mentally shook her head. They thought they were so sneaky. She quickly scanned the surrounding areas for cameras and found one not far from where Optimus Prime and his medic was standing. She quickly add an extension code so the camera would feed its findings straight into her visor. The feed zizzles to life.

"-an just a random song," Optimus Prime seemed to be deep in thought.

"What do you mean old friend?"

"I mean, there's more to her song choices than it seems," Ratchet explained, "They aren't just some random song that she likes, there's meaning behind it," Optimus Prime appeared to be thinking long and hard.

"I can't quite grasp what you mean,"

"The first song that she played," Ratchet started explaining, "That was a warning to us. Listen," Ratchet played a section of the song.

 _So watch me_

 _Figure it out!_

 _It's all about_

 _What you bring to the crowd_

 _Where your preference is loved_

 _Mmm they're calling me over_

 _Set your fire on me_

 _Like what I see, you getting closer_

 _Hey TRNDSTTR see your fire when the strobe hits you._

 _I-I didn't see who you came with, bet you looking for something new, whoa, oh, oh._

 _I feel the heat with you staring off across the room._

 _I dare you play your cards, boy,_

 _You bet I'm a TRNDSTTR, too_

 _I feel the heat_

 _Fire when the strobe hits you._

 _Bet you looking for something new, whoa oh, oh._

 _Staring off across the room._

 _Bet I'm a TRNDSTTR, too._

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

"Do you hear it?" Ratchet asked after the song finished. Optimus Prime nodded slowly.

"She still doesn't trust us," Ratchet said shaking his head, "After all that we've done for her…"

"Patience old friend," Optimus Prime said gently, "Patience. After all, she was just attacked by her own faction. We need to give her some time," Ratchet grumbled dejectedly. They walked back into the base without a word.

Soundwave cut her connection with the camera as they entered the command room. The kids were still in an intense battle of Asphalt 8 as Laserbeak knocked the cars out one by one.

"YEAH!" Laserbeak said pumping the air, "I WON!"

"No fair," Raf said, pouting, "You have more practice than us!"

"I don't drive," Laserbeak said, smirking, "I fly," Raf scowled at Laserbeak while Jack laughed.

"Optimus, sir," Ultra Magnus said approaching Optimus Prime, "I've noticed that Laserbeak has made herself quite at home,"

"How is that a concern?"

"Well," Ultra Magnus said, his optics flicking from side to side, "She's a Decepticon! She could be relaying information back to Megatron about the base! We could-

"Laserbeak and Soundwave has proved themselves to be no harm to the children or us," Optimus Prime said darkly, "If you remember, they were attacked by their own comrades,"

"Yes, sir," Ultra Magnus said, looking at Soundwave and Laserbeak with a dark glare. Optimus Prime shook his head gently. It was going to take a long time to convince and prove to the members of Team Prime and the ex-Cons might not be so bad as they thought they would be.

A commotion caused Ratchet, Optimus Prime, and Ultra Magnus to look over at the children. Soundwave was standing up as Miko was cheering her on.

"Come on!" she pleaded, pouting, "Dance! Show us some moves!" Soundwave stood, emotionless. Should she? She turned on a beat and rolled her arms from one side to the other. After she did that, she went back to her crate and sat down stoically.

"Aww c'mon!" Miko said disappointingly, "That's it! Shows us some more! C'mon!" Soundwave gave no reply.

"You have to do better than that to get Soundwave to dance," Laserbeak laughed ruefully, "She hasn't done that in a long time. Even I can't convince her,"

"Why not?" Miko asked, "Dancing is fun! Why would someone stop dancing?"

"That ain't my place to tell ya," Laserbeak said patting Miko's back, "Gotta get bossbot to talk by yourself," Soundwave hit Laserbeak hard mentally through the bond. Laserbeak sent a punch back.

" _About time you dumb idiot," Laserbeak said through the bond, "You've been like that for way too long,"_

" _That's my right to change, not yours!" Soundwave shouted back, "You have no right to give away information!"_

" _What information! It doesn't give away anything important about you and me! They now know that we dance. Or at least I dance," Laserbeak retorted._

Soundwave huffed. That meddling femme who was also her best friend and symbiont. Really a pain in the aft at times. She mentally shook her head and went back to observing the interactions of the bots and humans on base.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler's voice rang through the speakers.

"Yes, Special Agent Fowler?"

"I've got sighting of Cons down south! Get your bots down there quick!" The speakers sizzled. Everybot looked at Optimus Prime.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus Prime said. Ratchet fired up the groundbridge. Wheeljack smirked at Soundwave and made his way to the groundbridge.

"Soldier," Ultra Magnus held his hand out, "Your confinement at base hasn't ended," Wheeljack's expression turned 180 degrees as Laserbeak laughed in the background.

"Karma's a glitch bish," Laserbeak said as Wheeljack walked past her to sit on a crate.

"Why you…"

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet yelled from the medbay and threw a wrench giving him a sizable dent on the helm. He turned around and glared at her as she stuck out her glossa. Soundwave smirked as she snapped a picture and added it to her memories folder. 

_**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was just so busy in school as it's the start of the year. I wanted to focus on my studies and not have any distractions. I think I'm steady in school now so I'm going to start updating chapters more regularly. I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but the other chapters will be longer. I promise. Happy reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Optimus?"

"What is it old friend?"

"We have an incoming call," Ratchet paused, his optics flickering towards where Soundwave was sitting, "From the Decepticon warlord," silence filled the base and wide optics and eyes looked at Optimus Prime. Only Soundwave seemed unfazed by this whole ordeal. Laserbeak fluttered over and sat on Ratchet's shoulders. He squared his shoulders and moved his head accordingly so she could have space to sit. Optimus Prime made optic contact with everyone and pressed the button.

"Ahhhhh," Megatron said with a dangerous smirk, "Optimus. Long time no see. How's my TIC doing?" his blood red optics flicked over to the right, "Ahh Soundwave. I see you have leaked out the coordinates of our energon mines," Soundwave remained still, "Looks like the Autobots have corrupted your mind, we need to get you home,"

"Ay watch it buckethead," Laserbeak snarked from Ratchet's shoulder. Megatron raised an optic ridge and let out a shallow laugh.

"Laserbeak," he said in a menacing way, "Looks like you have come out of your little shell," Laserbeak growled. Soundwave placed a warning servo on Laserbeak's shoulder and took a step forwards into the middle. Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"Have anything to say you soundless mute," he growled. Laserbeak narrowed her eyes dangerously. Soundwave took a silent deep breathe.

"Megatron," she replied using various sound clips," Go - home…. Begone," Megatron let out a dark chuckle.

"Not so fast Soundwave," his camion optics flickered, "If I remembered correctly, I was the one who bested you in the Pits eons ago. I have spared your life and this is how you repay me!" Soundwave fought the urge to step back and remained stoically silent.

"What do you want Megatron," Optimus Prime said, narrowing his optics.

"Oh nothing Optimus," Megatron said eyeing Soundwave, "Nothing at all," and with that, he cut the connection, allowing the screen to fizzle back into black.

"That darn sucker," Laserbeak said, growling as she hopped over to Soundwave's shoulder, "Should've rusted in the Pits," Soundwave said nothing as she silently returned to her spot on the crate, staring out the hangar door. Everyone resumed to their tasks silently. The kids plomped down on the couch and sat in silence as their guardians did routine maintenance of the base. Ratchet and Optimus Prime looked over at Soundwave with soft optics as she stared longingly out the door.

"Wanna grab some grub with me?" Jack asked his fellow friends. Miko's eyes brightened.

"Great idea! I was thinking of some fried chicken!"

"And milkshakes!" Raf added.

"Let's go see what they have first and then we can decide," Jack said rolling his eyes playfully. The kids practically hopped out the hangar chattering rapidly about the latest music release and which milkshake tastes better. Right after they left, the alarms started beeping loudly.

"We got Cons!" Ratchets shouted, "Looks like they are excavating in what the humans call a National Park Reserve,"

"Sounds like something important," Bulkhead commented.

"And it is," Optimus Prime as he slide on his battle mask. Ratchet quickly fired up the groundbridge.

"Autobots! Roll out!" everybot left the base except for Soundwave and Wheeljack who silently watched them leave. Ratchet got back to typing on his computer, grumbling about human technology.

"Wheeljack!"

"Wasup sunshine," Wheeljack said cockily.

"Don't call me that!" Ratchet grumbled, throwing a wrench at Wheeljack's head. He ducked but it ricocheted of the wall and hit him on the back of his helm.

"Hahahaha!" Laserbeak laughed quite loudly, "Karma glitch!"

"Go to the back and run routine maintenance on the radiators and generators outside," Ratchet barked his order. Wheeljack muttered something incoherent before trudging outside. Ratchet grumbled something about Wreckers and hard helm as he got back to his work on the computers. From what Soundwave could see, error tabs kept popping on his screen as he tried to eliminate them one by one. The tabs kept popping up consistently as he eliminated them one by one. Suddenly, the computer went on overdrive and tabs took over the screen and blacked out. Ratchet slammed his servos on the keyboard.

"Blasted Earth tech!" Laserbeak rolled her optics and flew over.

"Scootch over doc," she snarked, "Let the master do the work," Ratchet arched his optic ridges.

"You? A master?"

"Yes me," Laserbeak gave Ratchet a look, "Who else?"

"As if," Ratchet scoffed. Laserbeak narrowed her optics.

"Watch and learn old mech," Laserbeak paid no mind to Ratchet's indignant scoff. She quickly opened up the console and short circuited the computer. It turned on with a flash with all of the error tabs still present. She quickly typed somethings on the keyboard, eliminated the tabs quicker than Ratchet could've done. She quickly brought the computer back to normal and spun around with her servos on her hips and smirked. Ratchet stood with his mouth agape.

"H-how?"

"Skills bro," as soon as she said that, all the error tabs appeared back on again and the computer promptly shut down. Ratchet let out a small smirk.

"You're the master heh?"

"What do you mean?" she said frowning.

"Look behind you," Laserbeak turned around to find that all of her hard work was gone. Her jaw fell.

"What! It was right there a moment ago!"

"Tough luck kiddo," Ratchet shrugged with an innocent look on his face. Laserbeak gave Ratchet a look. Soundwave quickly snapped a picture and saved it into her memory banks. Laserbeak was never going to hear the end of this. Soundwave debated silently in her helm as she watched Ratchet and Laserbeak work together to solve the computer crisis. She finally let out a small sigh. It was the least she could do to repay Ratchet's kindness towards her lifelong friend. She quietly stood up and walked over. Laserbeak's optics lit up as soon as she saw her.

"Soundwave's gonna help us!" Ratchet looked up from underneath the computer console.

"What?"

"I said, Soundwave is going to help us," Laserbeak said dragging each syllable out. Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Last time I checked, I'm not deaf,"

"You make it seem like you are," Soundwave rolled her eyes as she detached her tentacles and plugged them into the computer. She quickly rebooted the computer and worked her way through the lines of code as they ran through her helm. She spotted the virus along a line of code deactivated it, mending and adjusting the line of code around. It was a repetitive virus, bound to show up one day or another as the human's computers are too primitive for cybertronian vast and advanced technology. It would redo whatever you did to the computer whether it was eliminating all the error tabs or entering data if you didn't backed it up to another computer. Luckily, Ratchet did just that. It wasn't supposed to be a virus in the first place, it was just supposed to rerun the lines of cybertronian code so the computer could comprehend and carry out the function. Apparently, the function backfired. She detached her tentacles from the computer and the screen fizzled back to life. And they stayed on. Ratchet looked at Soundwave in surprise.

"Bossbot to the rescue!" Laserbeak said, pumping her fists up in the air. Soundwave remained still as stone before returning to her crate. She felt Ratchet's line of vision hit her back as she sat down and faced the hangar door. She fought the urge to sigh and slouch down.

Laserbeak and Ratchet continued running maintenance over the systems, bantering and arguing along the way with their loud comments overtaking each other. Soundwave decided to redirect her focus onto their childish get-to-know each other more moment. She has to admit, she wasn't expecting Ratchet to be this good with handling what the human called children. HIs reputation throughout the war was flying wrenches and aft kicking comments, not what she was seeing. She careful snap photos of those two, even recorded short videos where she felt was needed. That was all going into what the humans called a scrapbook, except, this is a digital scrapbook that not even Laserbeak knew of. Suddenly, Optimus Prime's urgent voice rang through the speakers.

"Ratchet!"

"What is it Optimus?" he asked as he ran towards the computers, ready to fire up the groundbridge.

"We need backup!" you could hear shots being fired a the swoosh of his duo blades. Ratchet tried to comm Wheeljack back but with no avail. He cursed loudly and tried to find a solution.

"We could go," Laserbeak offered. Ratchet looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Me and Soundwave could offer some backup," Laserbeak said looking pointedly at Soundwave.

/What!/ Soundwave yelled through the bond.

/Yeah we're going! We need to help them! They've done so much for us!/

/We can't face Megatron!/

/Who said we're going to face Megatron! We're just gonna zoom around and offer some support here and there, you know, taking out the trash/ Soundwave grumbled. This was going to be a bad idea but she knew Laserbeak was right. She quickly hacked into the comm link and sourced the coordinates. She stood and up activated her groundbridge.

"Ep ep ep," Ratchet said waving his wrench in the air, "You two are staying here on base!" Laserbeak promptly ignored him as they both dashed through the groundbridge. Ratchet quickly tired to throw a wrench at both of their helms but it just missed them by an astro second and went flying towards the wall. Ratchet punched the nearby surface in frustration. Wheeljack came walking back carrying multiple boxes and whistling quite loudly. He looked around and saw only Ratchet.

"Hey doc bot!" he asked, "Where did the Cons go?" Ratchet threw multipled wrenches at Wheeljack's helm.

"You idiot!" Ratchet yelled, "Why couldn't I contact you through comm?" Wheeljack looked flabberghasted.

"I - uh…."

"Answer me now," Ratchet said in a soft quiet voice.

"I turned it off!"

"Why?!"

"Because - uh,"

"I don't care what the reason is!" Ratchet yelled, "We need backup out there and you didn't check your comm link. Lives could've been endangered because of you! Soundwave and Laserbeak had to go in your place!"

"What!" Wheeljack protested, "Those Cons could be stabbing our backs this very second! Especially that loud mouth gl-

"I dare you to say one more word," Ratchet said menacingly. HIs wrench was posed in the air.

"I mean- nevermind," Ratchet grumbled darkly before firing up another groundbridge.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get your aft out there and help!" Wheeljack quickly ran through the groundbridge. Ratchet closed the groundbridge and covered his face with his servos. He silently sent a prayer to Primus, something he hasn't done in millennials.


End file.
